Dragon Ball Z: A Common Ancestor
by young justice 17
Summary: It has been one month since Buu attacked and one month since since Goku came back from the dead. Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu are are thinking of giving up fighting while Yamcha has already given it up. Goku isn't happy about this but his recent discovery will change his friends decisions and impact their lives forever. What has Goku discovered? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, if I did Gohan would have stayed the main character in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super. And humans would have a transformation.**

**The Lookout**

Goku was in an intense mediation, he was currently waiting for his friends to arrive so he could tell them some important news. The saiyan honestly couldn't believe it when he made this discovery. He always did wonder if it were possible, now that he knows it is, he couldn't be happier. And he's sure that they will be happy as well, how couldn't they be they'll be able to catch up and they'll train more, finally having a goal to reach towards.

Goku was soon brought out of his meditation by Piccolo who walked up and stopped beside him, "Do you really think it's possible," Piccolo asked, he was the one of few that Goku told the news to and just like him the namekian was surprised as well but in a way, was relieved by it knowing that if they were to survive another battle they would need all of the advantages that they could get especially with Gohan quitting his training again and focusing on his school work. '_Figure the boy would have learned by now…sigh,'_ Piccolo thought.

"The Elder Kai says it's possible. It's just been thousands of years since it's been done," Goku said

"Can they do it is the question," Piccolo said

Goku smiled, "It would be a mistake to underestimate them Piccolo. I've known them all since I was a kid and if there is one thing I learned it's that when they put their minds to something they will accomplish it. Their determination whether they show it or not is as strong as mine. There's no doubt, they will accomplish this. I know it."

"Hmm, you have a point," Piccolo said

"What about you? Are you reaching for it," Goku asked

"Hm of course, I just need to figure out my new training regime," Piccolo answered

Their conversation was cut short when they felt five power levels approaching, "Looks like they're here," Goku said

"Yes, and Chiaotzu is with them," Piccolo said

"Looks like it. We really shouldn't be surprised. The fact is Tien's been the one keeping Chiaotzu from the battles. The guy must have put up a bigger fight than usual if Tien let him come," Goku said

Just as that was said five figures landed on the Lookout. Those five were Goku's first teacher Master Roshi, Goku's first enemy turned friend/rival Yamcha, Goku's second enemy turned friend and third rival Tien, Goku's third enemy turned friend and fourth rival Chiaotzu, and finally Goku's second rival turned best friend and the strongest human Krillin. Every one of these guys in front of him are his rivals, his comrades, his childhood friends but most of all his family. Without them pushing him to his limits then he wouldn't be as strong as he is today and he would have been dead a long time ago.

As the years gone by, they were his goals, to surpass them all so he could be the best. However, as he surpassed them they couldn't keep up so he found a new rival in Piccolo and then Vegeta. As he became stronger along with Piccolo, Vegeta, and his sons and as the enemies got stronger, he saw it. He saw why Yamcha, the man who told Tien in the 22nd Tenkaichi Tournament that he was born to fight gave up fighting; why Tien and Chiaotzu the people who put their all into their training and found greater strength but now makes little progress, and finally why Krillin someone who always strived to get better to show the world that he was no longer that weak kid who ran away from Orin Temple to be taught by the legendary Master Roshi, doesn't try to find a balance between his training and his family. Goku understands why Krillin mainly focuses on his family after all Goku himself is a father and husband and when it comes down to it, his family will always come first but still Goku has found a way to balance the two and Krillin can find the balance to, if he tried. But sadly, Krillin never did try.

Goku knew the problem they all had, he saw it a long time ago. They were discouraged, they believed that they could never catch up, they allow themselves to be overwhelmed by not only their enemy's power but by their own comrades, by his power. He wished that he could have helped them sooner, to push them to train harder but sadly he never did that. It has always been one of his regrets that he never tried helping his friends. But now that changes, now he can help them, he can help them reach the heights that they always strived for and beyond. And soon before he knows it they'll be catching up and pushing him once again.

Goku smiled, _'Can't wait till that happens. It will just be like old times,'_ he thought, "Hey guys good to see you," Goku said as the group approached him and Piccolo.

"Goku, it's been awhile man," Krillin said

"Good to see you again Goku," Yamcha said

"Yes, it is," Tien said

"Nice to see you," Chiaotzu said

"I see you've kept up with your training," Roshi said

"Of course, and sorry about not keeping in contact, I've been busy at home with my family. It's been pretty hectic since I came back a month ago. Chichi won't let me out of her site, not to mention I've been reconnecting with Gohan and connecting with Goten then there's getting used to Gohan having a girlfriend, Hercule Satan's daughter no less. Also keeping Chichi from forcing the two to get married when they're together," Goku said

"Heh that sounds like Chichi alright," Krillin said

"What do you say we go inside, sit down and talk more," Goku said

"Sure, sounds good," Yamcha said

"You coming Piccolo," Goku asked

"No, I'm gonna go train," Piccolo said and then walked off.

"Never been one to socialize has he," Krillin said

With that they all left to go inside the building they went to the location where Krillin, Chichi, Ox King, Yamcha, Bulma, Videl, etc. were grieving over Gohan's "death" when Majin Buu was causing trouble. Once they got there they started catching up on what was happening in their lives and talking about when they were younger all the while laughing.

"I still can't believe you pulled that stunt, I mean stealing the stone from me then when I beat you, you threw another stone over the cliff and kept the one with Roshi's writing for yourself," Goku said

"Pretty dirty Krillin," Yamcha said with a smile

"Not even I did that and I was an assassin," Tien said

"Hey, hey, I said I was sorry," Krillin said desperately trying to defend himself

"Come on lay off the poor boy besides he paid for it later with that pufferfish. I just wonder why I had to pay for your mistakes as well," Roshi said

"Collateral damage Master Roshi," Chiaotzu said

Everyone laughed at that.

"So Goku, I have a feeling you asked us up here for more than a little get together for old friends," Tien said

"What makes you say that Tien," Yamcha said

"Well if Goku really wanted a get together he could have invited us to his house which is much closer than the Lookout. When we all meet at the Lookout it's normally because of something important," Tien said

"I too have had my suspicions on why you invited us here Goku," Roshi said

"What's up Goku, is there some new threat coming or something," Krillin asked when he realized that Tien was right.

Goku just brushed off his friend's concerns, "Did you guys hear, the world martial arts tournament has gotten so popular that they changed it from every three years to every year," he said

Goku's friends looked at him in confusion. Why was Goku so calm? Was there not a threat coming to Earth? If not then why did Goku ask them to the Lookout?

It was Krillin who answered, deciding that there must not be a threat, "Really that's cool. It's hard to believe martial arts has become so popular."

"Yeah and from what I've heard people are starting to realize that what we do are not tricks and the older generation who watched us in the tournaments are starting to speak up more, defending us and our techniques. However, we still got a long way to go before it's like how it use to be when we were kids," Goku said

"That's good," Yamcha said

"Yeah, you know I was thinking about entering the next tournament. It might be fun," Goku said

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll have a good time," Krillin said

"Me? What about you guys? Wouldn't you guys want to fight in the tournament? I would love to fight you guys in the ring again, even Master Roshi can join whether it be as himself or Jackie Chun," Goku said the last part with a smirk on his face. Smirks soon appeared on Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha's faces as well.

"W-what, what do you mean, I'm not Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun is my cousin," Roshi said frantically but according to the smirks on all of his students faces he was busted.

"Sorry Roshi but Kami let out your secret to me during my training on the Lookout," Goku said

"Me and Chiaotzu found your costume when we were in your room when we first started training for the 23rd tournament," Krillin said

"I found you trying on the wig when you thought no one was around," Yamcha said

"Oh," Roshi said, not really having anything left to say about the subject.

"For your question Goku. I gave up fighting. I'd just embarrass myself," Yamcha said

"I was thinking about giving up fighting as well and focus on my family," Krillin said

Tien sighed, "Chiaotzu and I as well have been thinking about quitting martial arts," he said

Goku and Roshi both frowned at this.

"It looks like all of us humans are giving up training," Yamcha said

"Speak for yourself. I haven't given up training yet and I'm not planning on quitting anytime soon," Roshi said

This surprised everyone except Goku who has been aware of his teacher's increased power since he was revived.

"Why are you guys quitting? You all love martial arts. Yamcha in the 22nd WMAT you told Tien that you were born to fight. Tien, Chiaotzu you two were some of the strongest martial artists ever, you guys were never satisfied with being second best and kept climbing to reach greater strength, and Krillin there was a time when you wanted to show the world that you weren't the same shrimp who left Orin Temple crying. Each and every one of you guys always trained your hardest reaching greater heights and when you found your limits you surpassed them like true martial artists. What happened to that," Goku said

"What's the point. It's not like we're gonna catch up to you, Piccolo, and the rest of the saiyans," Yamcha said

"I hate to say it but Yamcha's right. I mean we haven't made a difference at all through the years. Every single battle we've been in we never made a difference," Krillin said

"I would have to disagree with you on that one Krillin," a voice from across the room said

Everyone turned toward the voice and found Piccolo leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"Hey Piccolo, what are you doing here, I thought you were training" Goku said

"I was but then I started wondering if you were going to tell them or beat around the bush first. Obviously, it was the second choice. That being said, you're wrong Krillin," Piccolo said

"Wrong," Krillin asked

"Yes, no one here has been useless when it came to battle. In every battle, you have all been in, you gave it your all. Each of you has earned the right to be called a warrior," Piccolo said

"Heh yeah right, I was the first of us to be killed when Vegeta and Nappa attacked and I was killed by their henchmen. I didn't even have a chance to fight the saiyans like you guys did," Yamcha said

"No one saw the kamikaze attack coming, it could have happened to anyone of us," Piccolo said

"Yeah Yamcha, besides you learned from that didn't you," Goku said

"I guess I did," Yamcha said

"Tien, you spent days and nights trying to master the Evil Containment Wave all just to defeat King Piccolo and avenge Master Roshi and Chiaotzu," Goku said

"Yeah only for Piccolo to give birth to Drum who beat me up and then I had to be saved by you," Tien said

"But when you thought Piccolo killed me when we were fighting at the king's castle, you were still willing to fight even though you knew Piccolo was stronger, not to mention you saved my life from Piccolo's explosive wave. And Krillin, what about the saiyans, from what I heard you took down three saibamen by yourself and you had just as a big of a part of defeating Vegeta, when you threw the spirit bomb," Goku said

"He dodged it and Gohan had to bounce it at him," Krillin said

"It was a team effort Krillin. Practically every fight we've been in we won it together. Pilaf," Goku said looking at Yamcha, "Red Ribbon Army," Goku looked at Krillin, "King Piccolo," he then looked at Tien, Chiaotzu, and Roshi. Let's not forget, Garlic Jr., the saiyans, Freeza, Cooler, Turles, Slug, the androids, Cell, Majin Buu. So many fights and we all fought in them together. So what you guys didn't always get to make the finishing blow. I didn't always get to make it, I wasn't always the hero. Listen whether we like it or not peace isn't gonna last, another threat will appear, we barely beat Buu," Goku said

"It seems like every threat that comes our way is stronger and more dangerous than the last which means we need to become stronger. That includes you five," Piccolo said

"Listen guys, I appreciate the vote of confidence but who are you kidding, there's is no way that we will ever reach the lengths that you guys have. We didn't even last a minute with Buu. We'd just be in your way," Yamcha said

"Listen Goku, Piccolo, if there was a way for us to get stronger than we'd do it. I mean I still love martial arts and I always will but what's the point if we can't get stronger than we want too," Krillin said

"So, you're saying that if you guys could keep getting stronger and can catch up to us then you'd start training again," Goku asked getting a nod from his friends, seeing this made him smile and he stood up, "Listen guys, you are some of the bravest men I've known whenever people needed help, you always acted and save people. The people of this world owe their lives to you. Despite knowing that that day would most likely be your last, that you were going to die. You guys always came to battle, when given the choice you will never stay at home and sit around. You will get up and you will fight. So, don't give me this shit about giving up fighting and leaving the threats to us. Everyone here knows the truth and the truth is that when the next threat arrives, you're not gonna sit around. You're gonna get up, you're gonna put on your gi's, you're gonna join us, and you're gonna fight. Because you can't betray who you are. And each and every one of you are heroes," Goku said

Goku's friends all looked at him in awe, none of them knew what to say. They had no idea that Goku had actually thought so highly of them, the man has found so many other strong opponents that they thought that perhaps he would think them weak. Now that they think about it, how could they ever think that Goku would think so poorly of them. After all Vegeta may think that but just because he thinks it doesn't mean Goku does and they should have realized that.

"Goku," Krillin whisper feeling touched by his friend.

"But I'm not gonna let you guys go out and fight if you won't train. If I do that then you will definitely die and I can't have that on my conscience. If you are going to go in battle with me then you need to get stronger, and I know how," Goku said

"You do," Tien asked

"Yes, I do," Goku said

"H-how," Yamcha said

"You transform," Goku said

"WHAT," the humans said

"Transform. No way that's impossible. Isn't it," Yamcha asked

"It is very much possible," Goku said

"How do you know though," Tien asked

"The Elder Kai told me," Goku said

"Elder Kai, isn't that the guy who gave Gohan that power up," Krillin said

"Yup," Goku said

_Begin Flashback_

_Gohan and Kabito just left the world of the Supreme Kai's toward Earth, "Times like these, I wonder what would life would be like if humans could transform," Goku said_

"_What are you talking about what if humans could transform. Of course, they can transform," Elder Kai said getting both Goku and Shin's attention._

"_What," Goku and Shin said_

"_Are you serious? Humans can actually transform," Goku asked as he turned to face the elder Supreme Kai._

"_Of course, they can transform all species in existence have the ability to transform. It just requires meeting the conditions for their transformation. Thankfully for humans that their requirements are almost the same as the saiyans. Not that it's surprising considering they are related," Elder Kai said_

"_They are," Goku and Shin asked_

"_Of course, they are, why do you think that they look the same. Why, you use to live on Earth having everyone think that you are a human when in actuality you are a saiyan," Elder Kai yelled_

"_But ancestor how is that possible, humans and saiyans being related. And how is it that I didn't know this," Shin asked_

"_Obviously you haven't completed your training as the Supreme Kai so of course you wouldn't know this," Elder Kai said, "Listen up because I am only gonna explain this once. Long ago there was a race known as the homosians(h-oh-m-oh-sians). The homosians were a race of protectors, they had a sense of justice that was unmatched. Whenever someone needed help, the homosians wouldn't hesitate but to jump in and help them. The homosians had many abilities, such being their zenkai ability which allows a homosian to get stronger right after they got beat to a pulp. Their battle sense also made them a formidable foe to deal with. However, despite being a race of protectors and their sense of justice, the homosian were also known for their anger. The angrier a homosian got the stronger they become. Once a homosian got so angry they would transform. Their transformation had no name though, to them it was just another tool to use. There was no need for names for things like that." _

"_Long ago in the homosians home planet, planet Homosia, there was a meteor shower, these meteors however weren't ones that would be used for a show of entertainment for the occupants. No, these meteors were big, about half the size of Earth's moon. Anyway, the homosian knew the meteors were coming ahead of time but no matter what they came up with they all failed. There was only one thing to do to escape death and that was flee their own planet. Thankfully they were quite an advance race so they had the technology to build ships that could hold them. Once the ships were built the homosian boarded their ships and left their planet to be destroyed by the asteroids and search for a new home. The homosians didn't know how long they'd be in space, they hope for a couple of days. However, that didn't happen, soon days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. Five years of travel and finally the homosians were becoming restless and started arguing to each other. Half the homosian wanted to just pick a planet to settle on while the other half wanted to keep going. There was a planet that they had discover while on their planet that was perfectly inhabitable and were looking on settling on it, however they were unsure on how long it would take to get there. The other half of the homosian didn't like that, they were getting impatient. Living in space would do that to a person. In the end, the homosians split up, one half looking to find a planet as soon as possible while the other searched for that mysterious planet they discovered. It's too bad the first half didn't stay longer because it was only two days later when the second half found the planet that they have been searching for and settled down on it. They named the planet Sapia," Elder Kai said_

"_What happened to the first half," Goku asked_

"_The first half got what they wanted, they found the nearest livable planet and settled down on it. The planet was wild so the homosians adapted to the environment. Their instincts became more animalistic, they had better senses, and they grew tails to help them befriend some of the other life there. However, not all of the inhabitants were friendly. Some hated the homosians and started a war. Sadly, though even though the homosians were powerful they had fewer numbers than the other side. They lost the war and were forced to leave the planet. After that they jumped from one planet to another and for the same reason, war. It seemed like no matter where they went, conflict was always ensured. The homosians were forced to fight so much that they started to adapt more to it. It was the only thing that they seemed to do when they settled onto a planet. Soon the homosians started to enjoy the fighting so much that they started to instigate fights themselves. Throughout all of the years the homosian were no more, they evolved into saiyans. However, even through all that one thing never changed and that was the transformation that they had. Funny thing is that the first super saiyan wasn't discovered with his group, the first super saiyan was actually discovered on a planet known as planet Plant, that later became planet Tuffle, then planet Vegeta. But that's a story for another time. The saiyans kept the homosians legendary anger, so when a saiyan becomes angrier they get stronger," Elder Kai said_

"_What about the second half of the homosians though, what happened to them after they settled down on Sapia," Goku asked_

"_After the homosians settled down on their new planet, there was peace for many years and soon they evolved into Sapiens. The Sapiens not having to go in so many battles like their ancestors weren't as battle hardened and they became a much more emotional race than Saiyans. They didn't find kindness or mercy as a weakness. They found it as a strength. However, after years of peace, planet Sapia was soon attacked. Sapia was forced into a war with another race, the namekians. The namekians were a powerful race filled with warriors and sorcerers, however despite them having those, their technology was not that good, they were lucky that they created spaceships and even then, the only way they were able to make it to Sapia was because of their sorcerers. Not knowing what to do, the namekians attacked Sapia to gain their technology. The battle lasted years with Sapia on the losing end, it had been years since they had to fight, evolution took its toll on them and as I said the namekians had warriors, sorcerers, heck some of their warriors were super nameks. However, after fighting for so long the Sapiens started to get in the swing of things and with them being more emotional than the saiyans, they were able to tap into powers that not even the saiyans could. They tapped into the power of the emotional spectrum. The emotional spectrum is categorized into the following Will, Hope, Fear, Anger, Greed, Love, and Compassion. These are the emotions that the Sapiens had access to and when they were able to feel one in such a strong enough way they were able to transform into a Super Sapien," Supreme Kai said_

"_Super Sapien," Goku repeated_

_Elder Kai nodded, "Yes, however, once transformed they feel that one single emotion in such an intense way that it's maddening. Some sapiens even went insane because of the transformation," Elder Kai said_

"_Kind of like super saiyan, when I first transformed I felt so much anger inside me, so much power, it truly was maddening. I felt as if my sanity was leaving and all I could think was hurting Freeza. I had to tell Gohan to leave because I was scared that if he stayed I'd wind up hurting him. I had to train as a super saiyan, so that I could control that and use it to my advantage. I remember I went in the mountains in Yardrat so I could train. It was a good thing to, there were many times when I lost control when I was in the super saiyan state. Took me almost two years in order to keep my sanity while transformed," Goku said _

_Elder Kai nodded, "Through the war, many Sapiens were able to feel one of these emotions so strongly that they transformed. With their new transformations, the Sapiens were able to fight the Nameks to a standstill. Finally, both sides decided to offer a truce and instead help each other. The Sapiens helped the Nameks develop technology while the Nameks taught the Sapiens about agriculture. Once everything was all said and good the Namekians left for their planet. However, that wouldn't be the first time they would call each other for help oh no there were many battles that both planets participated in that became so bad they required the others help," Elder Kai said _

"_It would be centuries later until the Sapiens finally found a race that gave them their greatest challenge, the hydons. The hydons were a very cunning race and it was because of that, that made them so dangerous. Through their cunning and advanced technology, the Hydons were able to cut off the sapiens communication from outside the planet so they were unable to call for their namekian allies for help when things got tough. It was a fierce war, a war that the sapiens barely won. It was one battle that decided the war one final battle that had all hand on deck. Thankfully the sapiens were a stubborn race, and had a strong fighting spirit, it was because of this that the sapiens were able to defeat the Hydons and were able to kill every last one of them. The battle was won but their world was destroyed. After that the Sapiens started to rebuild their world from the ground up. With the sapiens focus on rebuilding they didn't have time for training. It took them years to rebuild and as the years gone by evolution once again took its toll. With the lack of battle the Sapiens lost their zenkai ability as well as their transformation and battle sense. Only a few trained in combat but not enough to be able to transform. As the years went on and evolution continued, Sapia became Earth, the Sapiens evolved into humans and were forgotten even by their own descendants. There happen to be some legends though. However, those legends are so vague that people misinterpret on what they are actually talking about," Elder Kai said_

"_Wow. So, what were to happen if humans could transform into super sapiens? Would they be stronger than super saiyans," Goku asked_

"_No, despite Sapiens having access to the emotional spectrum, that does not make them more powerful. The only thing that the Sapiens have over the saiyans is that they are more likely to transform. In the past, there was a ten percent chance for a saiyan to become a super saiyan while there is an eighty percent chance for a sapien to become a super sapien. No transformation is stronger than the other, if a super saiyan and a super sapien were to face off in battle. The battle would depend on which warrior is stronger, smarter, has more skill, etc., as for what would happen if a human were to transform, all of the abilities that evolution took away from them, they would get back," Elder Kai said_

"_Wow, incredible," Goku said_

_End Flashback_

Once Goku finished telling his friends what the Elder Kai told him, all of them looked at him with open mouths but also with wide smiles.

"I can't believe it, so Saiyans and Humans are actually related," Krillin said

"Yep," Goku said

"It's hard to believe that we actually share the same ancestor," Tien said

"Yes, but it also makes much sense when one thinks about it," Roshi said

"Goku be honest with me, do you really think that if we transform, we can catch up with you," Yamcha asked

"Honestly, I can't tell you that but if there's one thing I learned being with each of you guys, it's this. When you guys set your minds to something you can accomplish anything. Each and every one of you are just as determined as I am when it comes to getting stronger. If anyone can unlock the super sapien transformation it's you guys," Goku said

"It may take us years to unlock that transformation. I guess it's time to get started," Krillin said

"So, you guys mean," Goku asked

The humans all looked at each other, nodded and then looked at Goku with smirks on their faces. Smirks that he hadn't seen in years, these smirks were smirks that were challenging him. Challenging him on even trying to stop them.

"You're not getting rid of us that easy," Krillin said

"One day soon Goku you will be dethroned, and I'll be the one to do it," Tien said

"You can take his second-place spot Tien. I'm taking his first place," Yamcha said

"Not before me," Chiaotzu said

"You best watch out Goku, because when we transform, we're coming for you," Krillin said

Goku laughed, "Good luck with that because I'm certainly not gonna make it easy on you after all I'm no ordinary super saiyan. I'm a super saiyan 3," Goku said

"Well I guess we'll have to go beyond super sapien won't we boys," Roshi said getting shouts in agreement.

"Great. Apparently transforming into super sapien is like transforming into super saiyan. So, I can help you guys train, you know if you let me," Goku said

"Let you? Of course, you can help us. It'll be just like old times," Krillin said

"Definitely," Yamcha said

"With you there, we will be able to push ourselves harder than ever," Tien said

"Great, I have the perfect place we can train too, it'll help you get stronger and save time," Goku said

Immediately Goku's friends knew what he was talking about. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Didn't Piccolo destroy the door to that to try and trap Buu," Yamcha said

"I did, but Dende was able to recreate the door," Piccolo said

"He did. Actually, it's now called the transdimensional time chamber because of all of the changes that he made to it," Goku said

"What kind of changes did he make," Tien asked

"Instead of the time chamber being used twice in a lifetime, it has a recharge rate of one month. That means that if you're in the chamber for one day then when you leave you're gonna have to wait a month in order to go back in, if you try sooner, it won't let you," Piccolo said

"What happens if you stay longer than a day," Yamcha said

"If you stay in the chamber for two days and then exit, it won't let you go back in for two months. If you decide to stay in there for twenty-four days then once you exit you won't be able to enter in for twenty-four months. The amount of days you stay in there will be the number of months that it will need to recharge. However, once you exit another person can enter without any trouble. The recharge is targeted on that specific person. Dende also fixed the aging, you could stay in there for 100 years and once you exit you would only have aged 100 days," Piccolo said

"The chamber also is no longer one room but multiple rooms. Open one door and it will take you to a new training ground. There are training grounds that Dende, Mr. Popo and Piccolo have all come up with, and then there are training grounds that you can create with your imagination," Goku said

"It all reacts to your imagination no matter what room you are in. if you want to test out your strength then all you have to do is think of an opponent, the opponent can be fictional or you can think of someone that you already know whether it be me or Goku, or even Cell and Majin Buu. The chamber will look through your mind and will gain every ounce of information that it can get on your opponent, what they look like, how they act, their techniques even their power level. However, remember these enemies are only imaginary, once the room believes that you are defeated or you decide that you've had enough, your enemy will disappear. These rooms are very dangerous, the training is so intense that if you're not careful. You will die in there," Piccolo said

"Once you're done for the day all you have to do is imagine the exit and you can leave the training room so you can rest and eat. It's still has some of the same things, some rooms have some of the same features as the hyperbolic time chamber while others have all of them so I'd be careful on what room to go in and read the labels," Goku said

"Label's," Krillin asked

"Dende labeled the rooms, telling what room it is and what challenges that you are gonna have to overcome," Goku said

"Whoa," the humans said together

"That's," Krillin said

"Intense," Yamcha said

"Think you can handle it," Goku said

"Are you kidding, of course we can handle it. We're no strangers to intense training," Krillin said

"Good," Goku said

"So, when do we start," Yamcha asked

"You can start now," a voice called from the doorway.

Everyone turned their heads to see Dende and Mr. Popo walking in, "Everything has been handled, from calling your families to your workplaces," Dende said

"Wait a minute, Goku did you plan this," Tien said

Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "What can I say, other than I know you guys. It doesn't matter how many years it's been, you guys never change. I knew that when you found out that you could catch up, that you'd jump at the chance," Goku said

"Heh, well you're not wrong," Krillin said

"Ok then. What are we waiting for? Let's get to training," Yamcha said as they all stood up from their seats.

"Well, there's just one other thing," Goku said getting questioning looks from his friends.

"One other thing? Like what," Krillin said

Goku looked to the doorway again, "You can come in now," he said

When that was said someone entered the room, "WHAAAA," the group said as they saw the person who came in the room. The person was none other than Son Chichi wearing her old purple battle dress and her hair tied down (she has the same hair style that she did when she was in the 23rd world martial arts tournament in Dragon Ball). The group couldn't believe it was Chichi, she looked as beautiful as she did when they saw her again in the 23rd WMAT.

The group of martial artists continued to stare at Chichi mesmerized. With that hair style, she looked like she hadn't aged at all as if she was still 18, early 20s at best. Some were starting to wonder if she were a saiyan.

"Excuse me," Chichi said but the group continued to stare at her, "I said excuse me," but still no response. Finally, Chichi's temper was flaring up, "HEY PERVERTS, AT MY EYES AND ONLY MY EYES!" Hearing Chichi's pissed off voice snapped the group from their daze, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin feeling pretty guilty at checking out another woman when they have wives and a girlfriend while Chiaotzu and Roshi were more scared than anything.

"G-Goku, what," Roshi asked

"Well you see Chichi decided that see wanted to start training again except this time she wants to go full on into our training. So, I've been training her," Goku said

"Training her, for how long," Roshi asked

"Since he got back, actually I asked him the first night he was revived," Chichi said

"But why," Tien said

"For years I've tried to make my family into a normal average family but despite my efforts, I always failed at it. My husband is a fighter but not just any fighter, he's Earth's hero and Gohan is his son. No matter how much I tried to keep either of them home, they wouldn't stay. They're heroes and they do what heroes do and that's save lives. It didn't matter how much I yelled, or threatened or even hit them with my frying pan. Whenever there was trouble they went to fight and I was left waiting at home, worrying myself to death never knowing what was happening or having any saying in the outcome. Always being the one to be protected. Do you have any idea what it's like to know that your five-year-old son was stronger than you? Knowing that no matter how much you want to protect him, you can't because you're not strong enough and that it will always be him protecting you…sigh. I always lied to myself thinking that my sons needed me to protect them when in actuality they don't. They can protect themselves and when it comes down to it they'll wind up protecting me. I felt the pain of what it was like thinking that your son is dead. I'm not gonna feel that pain again. If training means that I can help at least keep my family a little safer then I'll do it. I am not gonna wait for my family to come back to me when there if trouble. When trouble shows itself again and I know it will, I am not gonna sit around and worry while my family fights to keep me and the Earth safe. No, for now on when trouble comes, I'm fighting alongside my husband and my sons, to protect not just the Earth but to protect our family. I'm never gonna have a normal family, it's time to stop forcing the normal and start embracing the abnormal," Chichi said

"Hm, good for you Chichi," Roshi complimented, his respect for Chichi skyrocketed, the reasons for her restarting her training was the same reason why he started to take his training more seriously through the years. He can relate to Chichi, sitting around and waiting to see if the people you love will comeback or not is the hardest thing that one can do. When Goku died saving Gohan when the boy was four, it took all of Roshi's will power not to let the tears fall in front of Bulma and Krillin both of who were already grieving. He had to stay strong for them, it was only at night when he was alone in his room did he let his tears run down his cheeks and cried for the boy who he considered a son. Even a year later when Goku was revived Roshi still felt the pain of losing his sons when he saw Yamcha die, then Chiaotzu, then Tien in the battle with the saiyans. Then when Krillin died on Namek and finally when Goku once again died in the cell games. All of his students have died and every time it was because they were saving the world or helping a friend, and every time Roshi was powerless. It was after the cell games did Roshi have enough and started taking his training more seriously and even went to greater lengths to surpassing his limits than his younger self and Master Mutaito ever did. He even asked Bulma for a gravity chamber but asked for her to keep it quiet which she did both. Seven years later and he was stronger than he ever thought possible. If he had this strength, he could have killed King Piccolo as well as take care of that saiyan Raditz. Sadly, despite the strength that he gained it was nothing against Buu and it infuriated him that once again he had to watch both of his students die in front of him. However, he didn't let this discourage him though, it just drove him forward and made him think of more ways on how to get stronger. He hadn't thought of many ways though, thankfully Goku had made this discovery and now he can get stronger and help his students fight.

"Alright, so a training session for seven in the Transdimensional Time Chamber," Yamcha said

"Eight," a voice corrected

Everyone again turned to the doorway and to their shock standing there is Bulma who is wearing a blue t-shirt with the Capsule Corp logo on her right sleeve, black sweat pants, and white sneakers. The richest woman in the world also had a suitcase of clothes, "BULMA," everyone in the room said.

"Bulma, what-what are you doing here," Chichi asked

"Well when you called me to cover for you with Gohan and Goten so you could train in the time chamber I decided that well, I wanted to come with you guys," Bulma said

"WHAT," everyone said

"Bulma, this isn't some vacation. Where we're going has some of the harshest training conditions you'll ever see," Goku explained

"We're certainly not gonna be in a five-star hotel with room service," Krillin said

"Actually, the accommodations are a lot better than the hyperbolic time chamber's were. With multiple rooms, soft beds and a huge kitchen. Honestly the only living areas that are like the time chamber's would be in the training areas themselves," Dende said

"Oh, well that's good," Krillin said

"Listen, I know that what you guys are doing isn't some vacation. I didn't come here to join on some group vacation, I came here to train," Bulma said

"But, why. Out of all of the time we've all known you, you've never showed any interest in martial arts. Heck, I had to fight with you for two hours straight just so I could teach you self-defense. What changed," Yamcha said

"My husband died and my eight-year-old son went to train so he could fight a monster while I was sitting around, waiting, and hoping everything would turn out ok. My eight-year-old son was training to protect me, his mother. I'm Trunks's mother, I'm supposed to be the one protecting him, not the other way around. It's frustrating not being able to protect my child. When I first saw how strong Goku was when we were younger I had resigned myself in knowing that there are going to be people younger than me who are gonna be over ten times stronger than me and I was right when Krillin came onto the scene and then years later with Gohan. When I had Trunks, I knew that he being half saiyan meant that he was gonna be stronger than me and for a while I was ok with that. I was relieved in knowing that when I wasn't there then he could take care of himself. But then Buu came and he started to train with Goten to fuse into Gotenks. The thought of him facing Buu even as Gotenks frightened me and when Gotenks came back after his first fight with Buu, I about had a panic attack. For years I thought the world would stay peaceful but I was wrong. The fighting began once again and just like Gohan, Trunks was sucked in to it. I don't want to be protected again, I want to be able to take care not only myself but my family. Please guys, please teach me how to fight, I don't want to be useless anymore, I can't," Bulma said as tears ran down her face.

Everyone was once again surprised never did any of them, not even Chichi knew Bulma felt this way.

"Why us though, why not ask Vegeta to train you," Tien asked

"For three reasons. The first is that I want it to be a surprise; second even if I asked he wouldn't do it, despite how Vegeta acts he is very protective and if he knew my intention was to help fight, he'd never do it," Bulma said

"And third," Goku asked

"I love Vegeta with my whole being but I've known all of you much longer and we've all been through so much together, so many adventures. Almost everyone here is part of the turtle school and well I've always liked to consider myself part of the school along with you guys even to this day I like to think I'm part of it. If I was wrong then I'd like to finally join it. If you guys will let me," Bulma said

After a moment of silence, Goku walked up to his old friend and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Bulma, I know I speak for the entire group when I say you've been part of it since the very beginning. You're as much part of this school as we are whether you know how to fight or not and if you really want us too then we'll teach you," Goku said

Bulma looked up at her childhood friend, her best friend, her little brother but he isn't so little anymore. To this day she still can't get over that, the little boy who she found in the woods is the man that is standing in front of her right now. These are one of the days where she remembers that he is a man, a man who created a family, a man who this world owes everything to, a man who this world doesn't deserve. Yes, this is one of those days where she sees it because the truth is whenever she looks at him, she always saw that eleven-year-old boy that she had met all of those years ago. She always hated being reminded how grown up he was, it made her sad and there were times when she wished that they could go back to those days where it was just him and her searching for the dragon balls but despite all of that, when she sees the man Goku's become, she can't help but feel proud of him and even as she is probably an emotional mess, she can't help but feel proud of her little brother as he comforts her. She couldn't help herself, Bulma hugged Goku who hugged her back.

"It's ok Bulma," Goku said

"Thank you Goku," Bulma said

Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile at the scene, even Chichi, most people would think that she would be jealous but she knew that there was nothing going on between them. She had accepted that even if she was his wife, Bulma will always have a special place in Goku's heart.

Finally, Bulma calmed down and she pulled away from Goku and smiled at him in which he returned with a nod and they both turned to their friends.

"So, now that the emotional stuff is over with, is there anyone else out there that we should know about," Yamcha said

"In the hall, no," Bulma said

"My dad's waiting next to the chamber," Chichi said

"Ox King is here," Krillin said

"Yeah, apparently Chichi and Bulma aren't the only ones who are sick of sitting around, go figure," Goku said

"Will there be anybody waiting at home for us," Krillin joked

"Well there's, my girlfriend, Puar, Oolong, Bulma's parents, Marron, and then Launch and Erase," Yamcha said, he then found his mouth covered by Tien's hand.

"Who's Erase," Krillin said

"N-no one," Tien said hurriedly

"Like we'd believe that. So, who's Erase," Chichi said

Tien saw that he was cornered and there was no way of escape. Cursing Yamcha, Tien removed his hand from his best friend's mouth and answered, "Erase is mine and Launch's daughter."

Everyone stood there looking at Tien with shocked faces finally all of Tien's old friends except for Yamcha and Chiaotzu yelled, "WHAT!"

"You have a daughter," Krillin said glaring at Tien.

"And you never told us," Goku said also glaring at Tien.

Goku and Krillin weren't the only ones glaring at the tri-clops, so were Chichi, Bulma, and Master Roshi. All of them were pissed off.

"Now guys calm down," Tien said trying to calm down his friends he could tell they were angry, heck he saw Goku's eyes turn from onyx to teal. He can't help but feel some sympathy for all of Goku's enemies that the saiyan turned super saiyan for. It's one thing to see Goku's teal eyes glaring at an enemy, it's another thing to be on the receiving end of it. Tien also couldn't help but wonder if Krillin and Roshi would go super sapien considering the glares they were sending him he wouldn't be surprised.

"How old is she," Chichi asked

"Well you see," Tien said

"Tien, how old is Erase," Bulma said

"Um, eighteen," Tien said

"EIGHTEEN," the group yelled

"YOU'VE HAD A DAUGHTER FOR EIGHTEEN YEARS AND NEVER TOLD US," Goku yelled

"I told him that he should've told you guys," Yamcha said

"You're not helping," Tien said to his friend.

"YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK EITHER YAMCHA," Bulma said

"How long have you known about this girl, boy," Roshi demanded to Yamcha

"Um, since Launch got pregnant," Yamcha said quietly

"He's her god father," Tien said

"How couldn't you tell us that you had a daughter," Krillin demanded

"Well, Launch and I were scared that she may get dragged in all of the battles like Gohan did and we didn't want that," Tien said

"And what about after the Cell Games, you know with those seven years of peace," Goku asked raising an eyebrow

"I um, may have forgot," Tien said

"I can't believe this, Gohan could have had a friend his own age since the very beginning and he didn't because you forgot," Chichi yelled

"Well not at the beginning, after all the last time I saw Goku was at your guys wedding and I saw him seven to eight years later and that was when he returned from Yardrat, and I didn't even know about Gohan until you guys came to me and told me about what happened with Goku dying to save Gohan and the saiyans coming to Earth and like I said, I kept Erase a secret because Launch and I didn't want her in our kind of life," Tien said

"And you still didn't tell us during the seven years of peace because you forgot," Krillin said with a deadpan look.

"Uh, yeah," Tien said blushing

Goku took a breath, "Ok guys let's give them a break, let's go to the time chamber and train ok," he said

"Alright, let's go," Krillin said and with that the others trailed out of the room.

"Great, so we're forgiven right," Tien said but didn't bet an answer, "Guys?"

"Guys," Yamcha said

Tien looked at Yamcha, "Whatever we go through in that chamber I just want you to know something," Tien said

"Yeah what," Yamcha said

"I blame you for this," Tien said as they exited the room.

**Halls**

"In addition to the Transdimensional Time Chamber's creation. We're in the process of creating multiple rooms which range from regular training rooms to leading to different dimensions, all for the purpose to help you train even when you're outside the chamber," Dende said as the group was heading to the Transdimensional Time Chamber

"Seriously," Krillin said getting a nod from Dende in confirmation.

"How many times are we allowed to use those and how long are we allowed to use them for," Yamcha asked

"You can use them whenever you want, how long you want, and how many times you want. However unlike with the Transdimensional or Hyperbolic Time Chambers, these rooms times aren't manipulated. So, if you were to stay in one of the rooms for a month, you'll be gone for a month," Dende answered

"Wow and all of this so we can train," Chichi asked in amazement.

"Well what can I say. Just like everyone here, I'm learning from my mistakes. However, I only got a few rooms up and running, I still have quite a bit to go, to get everything in order," Dende said

"Amazing," Bulma muttered

Finally, the group was approaching the door that leads to the Transdimensional Time Chamber and saw Ox King standing next to the door waving at everybody. The group stopped in front of the door that used to be the hyperbolic time chamber, "Well here we are. The transdimensional time chamber. Now I just want to make sure everyone is sure that they want to do this. The Transdimensional Time Chamber is much more intense and dangerous with all of the different environments with different effects. Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this," Dende said

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Goku then looked at Dende, "Yes we're sure," Goku said

"Ok, good luck," Dende said as he opened the door.

Goku grabbed Chichi's hand making her look at him. The saiyan smiled in reassurance making Chichi smile as well. The two then led the group into the chamber. Once the final person entered the chamber, Dende closed the door.

"Do you think they can do it," Mr. Popo asked

"Yes, they can. When this group sets their minds to something, they can do anything," Dende said as he gazed at the door smiling.

**END**

**So, what does everyone think. I got this idea from a few DBZ fanfictions that I read, one called "Training to Make A Difference", and the second one is "Talent and Potential". Both are good stories and I recommend reading them when you get the chance. I've always liked the idea of humans having transformations but calling the transformation Super Human just doesn't sound cool, so I thought Super Sapiens, because humans evolved from homosapiens. I got humans and saiyans being relate from the "Talent and Potential" fanfiction except the difference with mine is that I made it so that both humans and saiyans share the same ancestor, they just evolved differently. This is a prequel to another story I'm gonna write called "The Return Of A Hero". This story is supposed to be one chapter but reading it myself, I see the potential it has itself. So, my question to everyone is, do you think I should keep it as a single chapter or make it multiple? Do you guys want to see the humans training so they can ascend into Super Sapiens or would you like to see it in "The Return Of A Hero" instead and just get minor flashbacks from their time in the room? Here's some other questions for you guys to answer. Do you guys know who the Planet Plant Super Saiyan is and where did I get the emotional spectrum from? I'm curious to see if anyone can answer these. Please Review, creative criticism welcome regular criticism isn't.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball Universe, if I did then the humans would have played a bigger role in the series. I know I said that this is a prequel to "A Hero's Return". But I just want to add that this will be a prequel to other stories as well with possibly a few changes. What I mean is that any other DBZ story I write will most likely have super sapiens in it. I've already thought of another story that I could make this story into a prequel of. I may post a copy of this story except with making a few changes so that I can make that into a prequel to other stories as well. Hopefully this makes sense to everyone. This was originally rated T made I made it M for some sexual scenes but don't worry there will be no lemons.**

**Chapter 2: Training Begins**

The group of humans and one Saiyan have entered the Transdimensional Time Chamber. They all looked in the room that they were in, it was very spacious with a red carpet, walls with wallpaper colored gold, a couch that can fit four people with a recliner on both sides, on the wall is a flat screen TV with a DVD player underneath it, and a collection of DVD's, next to the TV hanging on the wall. There was a pool table with some que sticks hanging on the wall and a table not too far away from it. There are three doors and a set of double doors around the room to. One door is to the left on the TV, another is near the table, to their left is another door, and to their right is the double doors.

"From the looks of it this is where we go to relax after training," Chichi said

"Dende really went all out, didn't he," Yamcha said

"Yeah, Dende believed that just sitting around and resting wasn't enough. The occupants of the Time Chamber needed things to keep themselves busy and have some fun. So, they decided to add these things to help us relax," Goku said

"To bad we won't be using them much," Krillin said

"It's a good thing the Transdimensional Time Chamber wasn't around during Buu. I love him but if Goten saw all of this, he would have been distracted from his training," Chichi said

"Yeah, Goten sure would love it here," Goku said with a smile.

"Maybe we should look around a bit more so we can familiarize ourselves with the layout. After all, if we're gonna be here for a year or longer then it may be a good idea to know where we're going and not get lost and end up somewhere, we don't want to be," Bulma said

"Good idea," Tien said

With that everyone split up to look around a bit more. Goku and Chichi headed to the door that was nearest to the table. When the couple opened the door and looked inside there was a huge kitchen, the floor had silver ceramic tiles, walls made of smooth and polished stone. There was a black polished stone island that can fit 10 people with ten black chairs, attached to the island are coverts and drawers around it. A counter that travels all around the room, a metallic sink, three feet to the left is a silver dishwasher, five feet to the right of the sink is a stove with a microwave above it, five feet to the right of the stove is a silver fridge with a freezer underneath, black cabinets that travel all around the room, and coverts beneath the counters along with some drawers.

"Whoa," Goku said as he and Chichi entered the kitchen and walked around.

"This is bigger than our kitchen," Chichi said as she opened one of the cabinets to find spices.

"I know," Goku said as he walked up to the refrigerator and opened the door to find all kinds of food in there, "And the fridge is huge." Goku then started to dig around a bit.

"With how much food we have, I don't think we'll have to worry about food during our training," Chichi said as she opened another covert, only to find some canned food.

"I yo wit awesome," Goku said

Chichi noticing that her husband's words are jumbled turned around to find Goku with two apples in his mouth along with various foods in his arms. "GOKU," Chichi said

"Hm," Goku said in response as he looked at his wife with a clueless expression.

**Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin**

The three friends traveled to the door that was to the left of the TV. When they opened the door and entered, they saw that they were in a large hallway with an endless number of doors on each side. Bulma opened the first door and saw a huge bedroom with a queen-sized bed, red carpet, a flat screen TV on the wall with a DVD player beneath it, beneath the DVD player is a TV desk with two drawers. Next to the TV is a door, a dresser to the right of the bed, and another dresser to the left.

Bulma entered the room along with Yamcha and Krillin. Bulma walked up to the door next to the TV and opened it to find a bathroom. Yamcha opened both drawers of the TV desk to find a collection of DVDs. Krillin opened one of the drawers of a dresser to find turtle gi's. "This is weird," Krillin said as he took out one of the gi's and found out that it was his size.

"I know," Bulma said as she opened a closet to find multiple weighted shirts, shoes, and wrist bands that look like are made for a woman, "It would seem that the training rooms aren't the only rooms that react to our imagination. The entire place seems to react to them as well."

"What do you mean Bulma," Yamcha asked

"It's be best to just show you," Bulma said as she closed the door, "Krillin close that drawer and open this door."

"Um ok," Krillin said as he and Bulma switched places.

"Ok, now open the closet," Bulma said

Krillin looked confused but decided to just do as Bulma told him and opened the door in order to get a surprise. Like with Bulma there were weighted training gear except this time they weren't made for women but for men. The former monk then looked to the head of capsule corp. only to see her holding a turtle gi shirt that was clearly her size against her body. Krillin looked at the dresser and saw that the same drawer that he got his turtle gi top and saw that it was open. "What the," Krillin said

"Heh," Yamcha said in surprise as well.

"You see, it would appear that whoever opens what doors or drawers, or whatever will get what they need or want. You opened this drawer Krillin and found a top that was your size, I open the same drawer and find one my size, and because we're both in the turtle school, this place knows that we're gonna want to train in the turtle gi's. This place molds itself to whatever we need or desire," Bulma said

"I get it, so if I were to want to wear my old training clothes before I joined the turtle school, then once I open one of the drawers then I'd find those clothes," Yamcha said

"And if I wanted to wear my old Orin temple uniform, then I'd find it in one of the drawers of the dresser," Krillin said

"Now you're getting it," Bulma said

"Hm, well Krillin and I will be leaving so you can get changed," Yamcha said

"Changed? For what," Bulma asked

Yamcha and Krillin looked at Bulma with a 'Are you kidding' look, "You know so we can go train," Krillin said

"WHAT. We're gonna train today," Bulma said

"Yeah, of course we are," Yamcha said

"But shouldn't we like get settled or something. Decide who gets what rooms and all that," Bulma said

"I doubt that they'll be any different than this one. Besides we came here to train, we'll worry about sleeping arrangements later. You can consider this your room if you want it," Yamcha said

"Um ok, thanks," Bulma said

"Anyway, get ready Bulma and we'll do the same," Krillin said, with that both Krillin and Yamcha walked out of the room to two other rooms to get changed.

**Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu **

"Something tells me that this is where the training rooms are," Roshi said as he, Tien, and Chiaotzu all stand in front of the double doors.

"I have no doubt," Tien said, he then opened the doors and they entered.

Once they entered, they found themselves in a huge hallway with double doors all over with golden signs next to them hanging on the walls. The three martial artists all walked through the hallway, looking at the many doors and the signs.

Chiaotzu stopped in front of a charcoal colored door, curious the floating man read the sign, "Training Room 84, Volcanis. This leads to a volcanic area; its heat increases and decreases dramatically. The coolest is 100 degrees Fahrenheit, the hottest is unknown. There are rock and lava warriors that will attack you. Goku was right, these are some intense training rooms," Chiaotzu said

"Indeed. This training room is a room filled with outer space and meteors are continuously speeding towards you, the farther you go in the room, the faster the meteors are. An excellent room for dodging projectiles. Either dodge the meteors or be pelted by multiple of them. And if you fight an opponent, you not only have to worry about the fight itself but also not being hit by the meteors. This room is also a great way to improve awareness," Roshi said

"These rooms were made to test us physically and mentally," Tien said as he was looking at another sign.

"These rooms will threaten to break us, we're really gonna have to be ready if we want to survive this training," Roshi said

"I agree," Tien said

"Perhaps we should get back to the others," Chiaotzu said

"Right," Tien said

With that the three all headed back to the main area.

**Main Room**

The Ox King opened the last door to find another hallway, Chichi's father entered.

**Hallway**

Ox King looked around and found multiple doors, he opened the first door and found the bathroom, "There's the bathroom," he said cheerfully, Ox King closed the door and opened the door across from it to find a room with a huge pool and hot tub. "This place has everything." The giant then closed the door and opened the one next to it, only to find a game room. The Ox King looked through some more doors and found some theaters, rec rooms, saunas, infirmaries, etc., after closing the door to another game room the giant decided it was time to go back to the others and so he headed back to the entrance with some brown bags in hand.

**Main room **

Goku and Chichi were in the main room waiting for their friends to arrive, the first to arrive were Krillin, Yamcha, and Bulma all wearing turtle gi's. There were only a few differences. Krillin was wearing his usual gi that he wore through the saiyans all the way to cell except this time the shirt, shoes, and wristbands were weighted while Yamcha were wearing the weighted clothes. So, Yamcha outfit was identical to Goku's and Krillin's. Bulma's turtle gi was just like the others except she had on a dark blue sports bra under the gi but unlike the others, she wasn't wearing any weighted clothes, the genius decided to wear dark blue fingerless gloves in place of wrist bands, and the classic blue shoes.

"Wow guys check you out. Now that's style," Goku said as he looked at his friends' attire.

"Mhm, you look good Bulma," Chichi said

"Thanks, Chichi, I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to pull it off. I asked the guys what they thought but only Krillin answered," Bulma said as she gave a slight glare at Yamcha.

"As your ex-boyfriend, who happens to have a girlfriend, I don't feel comfortable answering those kinds of questions," Yamcha said

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Bulma said

Soon Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Ox King joined the five making the group nine, "We-he-ell Bulma look at you, that gi definitely suites you," Roshi said as he looked Bulma over. The old man tried to get closer to her only for a foot to meet his face courtesy of Bulma.

Bulma scowled, "Don't even think about it, you old pervert," she said with a threatening tone.

Once Roshi got back up everyone got down to business.

"So, first thing's first, where's what," Krillin asked

"The door near the table is where the kitchen is and don't worry, we won't be running out of food anytime soon," Chichi said

"I'm sure some of you already figured out but the door next to the TV leads to a hall with endless number of doors that contain bedrooms for everyone," Krillin said

"I discovered that the training rooms aren't the only rooms that access our imagination. This entire place does. In the closets are training weights and the dressers have clothes in it. What size the training clothes are and what style and size the clothes are depend on the person who opens them. There's also a queen-sized bed, a bathroom, TV, DVD player, and a bunch of DVDs," Bulma said

"When you enter the left door, there is a hallway, the first door to the left is the bathroom, across from it is a room with a pool and hot tub. I looked around and found multiple game rooms, rec rooms, sauna's, pools and hot tubs, infirmaries, and many other rooms used for relaxing or having fun. And look what I found in one of the infirmaries," Ox King said as he showed the others a brown bag, opened it, and poured some of its contents out, and what everyone saw were three brown beans.

"Senzu beans," Goku said

"This place really does have everything," Krillin said

Ox King put the beans back in the bag, "Here, I brought one bag for everyone," Ox king said as he handed a bag to everyone in the group.

"With these we'll be able to progress faster than ever," Tien said

"So, I'm guessing the double doors is where all of the training rooms are," Chichi said

"You guessed it, and Goku was right those training rooms are intense," Chiaotzu said

"Told you," Goku said

"Speaking of training, how are we gonna split our time in training Bulma and Chichi while at the same time training ourselves," Yamcha said

"What are you talking about there's no need to train me, I already know what I need to know," Chichi said

"Um Chichi, no offense but accessing your ki isn't exactly the easiest thing to do," Krillin said

"Krillin's right, it takes a lot of training and meditation. It could take you months maybe even years to access your ki," Tien said

"I do have access to my ki though," Chichi said

"What," everyone in the group except Goku and Ox King said in surprise.

Goku laughed, "It was one of the first things we did, well that and sharpened her battle sense," he said

"Goku and I have been training for a whole month, I've already learned to use ki blasts and I'm pretty decent at sky dancing," Chichi said

"How did you learn," Roshi asked

"The same way, Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin learned how to use ki. By learning the kamehameha wave," Chichi said

The group of humans looked at the Ox princess in stunned silence, they were all amazed by what they just learned. It normally took people months even years to be able to access their ki and Chichi was able to get it down in a month. That was impressive.

"I don't know why you guys make it sound it's so hard to access ki. I mean all you need to do is learn the kamehameha wave and you have instant access to it. I wonder why Gohan didn't just teach Videl that way. It would have saved them so much more time and he could have put more time into teaching her other things," Chichi said

"Well you know Gohan, the boy loves to teach, not to mention, if I know my son whether he realized it or not, it was probably his way of spending more time with Videl," Goku said

Chichi laughed, "Your probably right…sigh…my boy is growing up," Chichi said

"Going back on topic. Considering Chichi knows how to use ki, the only person we really have to worry about is Bulma," Roshi said

"Ok, so what do we do," Bulma asked

"During our time looking around, I've thought of a training program for you," Roshi said

"Ok," Bulma said

"Today, we'll evaluate on what you know through a spar, that way we can see how far you are, after the spar we'll spend two hours teaching you stances, attacks, blocks, etc., after that we'll have you do some basic exercise such as running laps, pushups, sit ups, then we'll go back to teaching you and then back to the exercises. We'll alternate through these for the day and at the end of it we'll have a spar to see how much you've improved today," Roshi explained

"Um, exactly how many exercises will I do," Bulma asked feeling dread creep into her.

"Well considering you're new, we'll start light, you'll be doing four sets of 50 pushups, four sets of 50 sit-ups and pullups, five sets of 40 bicycles, two sets of 80 crunches, you'll also sprint five laps around where I say," Roshi said

Bulma had a look of horror on her face, "You call that light, I won't be able to move after doing that once and you expect me to do that the entire day," Bulma said exasperated

Chichi snorted, "Quit complaining, that workout is nothing compared to what Goku has had me do this entire month. After my first day of training with Goku, I was so tired that when I hit the bed, I was asleep immediately," she said

"Don't worry we'll only be doing that for today," Roshi said making Bulma smile, "Now tomorrow we'll be doing the real training."

"Real training," Bulma asked

Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Ox King all gave Bulma sympathetic smiles, they all knew what training Master Roshi was talking about and they couldn't help but feel pity for the bluenette, after all Roshi's training may be weird but it is difficult and strenuous even for experienced martial artists like they were when they first started doing it.

"Yeah, you know, wake up at six, deliver milk through the country side, agriculture, then we'll teach you more martial arts moves, we'll take a break to rest, afterwards you'll be doing some construction work, you'll be swimming laps, and dodging bees," Roshi said

"We're gonna do that tomorrow," Bulma said in horror, she's seen the training that Roshi had Yamcha and Krillin do during training, she was hoping that her training was gonna be different, how was she gonna survive the training.

"Of course, what did you think that you were gonna get a different training regimen. This is the same regimen that I gave to Gohan, Ox, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. You didn't think that you'd be any different did you," Roshi said

"I," Bulma said, she actually did.

"You'll spend the first couple of weeks doing this without weights on. But after, let's say four weeks we'll put some training weights on you and you'll do the same routine and once I dub that you are used to those weights, we'll increase them," Roshi said

"Uhh," Bulma said stunned

"And don't be thinking you're getting out of this Ox, you haven't trained in years and because of your age we are really gonna have to work on you. I know you have great strength but that is nothing compared to a Saiyan, also we'll have to work on your stamina, that was always a problem for you, and a few other areas. Hopefully your body will remember my teachings and it will get back in the grove of things," Roshi said

"Oh, it will be an honor to train under you again Master Roshi," Ox king said as he dropped down on his knees with a giant thump making everything bounce up in the air and bowed to the turtle hermit.

"Now that that's settled, go get changed, you can't train wearing that," Roshi said gesturing toward Ox's usual clothes.

"Of course, Master Roshi, I'll go change right now," Ox king said, he then got up and headed to the hall of bedrooms to get changed.

**Five minutes later**

The door to the hall of bedrooms opened and out came the Ox king wearing the classic turtle hermit gi. Ox king then walked over to the group, "I am waiting for training master," Ox king said

"Ok guys, now that we have everything in order, what do you say that we get to training," Goku said get nods from the group, "Right let's go."

With that said Goku led the group to the double doors, he opened them, and they all entered through the doors.

**Training Hall**

The group entered a huge hallway with an endless number of doors. The group started to walk down the hallway trying to figure out what rooms they should use.

"There are so many rooms in here, it's hard to decide where to go," Krillin said

"What do you think Goku. You taught Gohan how to turn super saiyan. You know more about transformations than anyone here," Tien said

"Hm, super sapien is the human equivalent of super saiyan. That would mean that when transformed your body will be put under a lot stress, so I would say we need somewhere where we can push your bodies endurance to the limit. Being put in stressful situations also tends to help with a transformation. The power comes in a response to a need, not a desire. What we need to do is create that need. Let's see what training room would be good with that hm," Goku said, he then saw a door that caught his interest. The saiyan stopped in front of the door and read the sign, "Hm, this room seems to be a good place to start, a desert, with increased gravity, constant heat wave, and random sandstorms. Stay in the sand and it will suck you down," Goku looked at his friends, "So what do you guys think?"

"Whatever you think is best Goku," Krillin said sweat dropping at the description of the training room.

Goku nodded and then looked at Chichi, "Chichi maybe it's best," Goku said but was interrupted by Chichi.

"I know Goku and I agree with you, this room is a bit to intense for me. I think I'm gonna just train in the room where Bulma will train then I'll work my way up the latter," Chichi said

"Alright, I'll come and check up on you after a couple of hours," Goku said

Chichi nodded, "Right, be careful," she said, Chichi then leaned up to her husband and kissed him on the lips which he briefly returned.

"I will," Goku said once the two broke apart.

With that Goku opened the door and he along with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu entered the training room.

"Alright let's get a move on, we need to find a suitable training room for you guys," Roshi said after the door closed. He then led the group through the halls in search of a suitable training room.

**30 minutes later**

The group continues to walk through the hall of doors in silence. For a hall that had over a million training rooms, it was taking an awfully long time to find one. That is because as they walked Roshi took glances at the signs that say the conditions on each of them and dubbed them too dangerous for the newbies. Yes he is referring to Chichi and Ox King as newbies, considering this is their first time training in these kinds of conditions, he has to make sure that these three don't get themselves killed or else he'll be dealing with four angry super saiyans and a mystic saiyan. He also used this time to think of a training schedule that he could do while training Bulma and Ox. Perhaps he can spar with Chichi, see how far she's progressed during this month, perhaps even teach her a few techniques that not even his students know or bothered to ask for. _'Heh, to think, years ago Goku and Krillin wanted to learn special moves and as the years gone by neither they, Yamcha, Tien, or Chiaotzu ever asked me to teach them any of them. Hehehe, well that's their fault. Of course, if they were to ask, I would gladly teach them. But until then, I think I'll focus on these three,' _Roshi thought

Unlike Roshi who was preoccupying his time with something productive, Bulma was getting impatient, she wanted to get this training started now. "Master Roshi, have you chosen yet," she asked

"No not yet, still haven't found the right room," Roshi answered

Bulma turned around and looked behind her to see how far they walked, when she turned around, she couldn't even see the door. "This is crazy, I can't even see the door anymore," Bulma complained as she turned back around.

"Bulma calm down, these things take time," Chichi said

"I can't calm down, we've been walking for thirty minutes passing door after door and still we haven't chosen," Bulma said

"Bulma do you jog," Roshi asked

"What," Bulma asked taken aback by such a random question.

"Do you jog," Roshi asked again

Bulma narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Why," she asked wondering if this was another way for Roshi to try and come on to her.

"Answer the question. Do you jog," Roshi asked

"Not frequently, but enough to stay in shape," Bulma answered

"Ok then, if you keep complaining, then we're gonna start our training now by jogging through this hall until I find the door," Roshi said

Bulma just stared at the old master, "B-but," she said

"It will help increase your stamina, and you'll need it. Anyway, it's your choice Bulma," Roshi said

Bulma just stared at the master not knowing if he is being serious or not.

"I have been looking at these signs through our entire walk and let me tell you something, you are not ready for the rooms that we've passed. Unless you think you know otherwise and think that you can spend a day in a room that's raining fireballs or a room that increases and decreases it's gravity at random, making it where you are lighter that a feather to heavier than a car in a second than be my guest and choose a room," Roshi said

Seeing his point Bulma decided to stay quiet and pout through their journey.

It would be an hour late until Roshi saw a door that caught his attention, stopping his trek he walked up to the door and read the sign, hmm, perfect," Roshi said after he read that sign.

"What," Chichi said

"This training room is the perfect room for you three," Roshi said

"Why's that Master Roshi," Ox King asked

"I'll explain when we're inside, now let's go, we've wasted enough time walking here," Roshi said, he then opened the door and walked inside.

The group of three looked at each other for a moment and then followed the turtle hermit inside. Once the last person entered through the doors, the double doors closed.

**Z fighters**

In the training room that the z fighters chose to train in, it was 170 degrees, a sandstorm was underway completed with dozens of tornadoes, the storm is so thick there was practically no light making eyesight virtually useless. No outside light could penetrate the storm, so it was almost completely dark. The only light that was in the storm was coming from a man. This man was Son Goku in his Super Saiyan form.

The 23rd world martial arts champion was floating in the middle of the storm waiting, his senses open. Finally, after a couple of minutes of waiting he sensed something. Goku quickly turned around in time just to block a punch from his longtime friend, Yamcha. The two locked eyes for a moment, teal looking at onyx until Yamcha threw a kick at the side of Goku's head, only for the saiyan to catch the leg and with a yell Goku threw Yamcha over his shoulder and to the ground. After falling a couple of feet Yamcha stopped his decent and immediately cupped his hands to his side, "Kamehameha," the former bandit chanted and then unleashed a kamehameha wave at the super saiyan. Goku slapped the wave to the side like it was nothing, Yamcha was soon in front of him throwing punches and kicks, all of which were either blocked or dodged by Goku. Finally, Goku blocked a knee to the stomach and then threw his own punch which connected to Yamcha's face sending him twenty feet away, Goku however wasn't finished, he flew after the man until he was right on top of him. Cupping his hands together the saiyan brought them down on the baseball player and sent him crashing to the ground.

Suddenly Goku felt his body freeze on spot, _'Chiaotzu, so these are his mental capabilities, interesting,'_ Goku thought

"TRI-BEAM HA," a voice yelled from above Goku.

Goku looked above him and saw a familiar beam that hasn't been shot at him since the finals of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Quickly, Goku broke the mental hold that was being used on him and teleported away from the blast. He soon reappeared seconds after, ten feet from the former Crane students. Both Tien and Chiaotzu were floating next to each other facing Goku with serious faces. Goku's serious face turned to a smirk and looked at his fellow champion, "That was good, using Chiaotzu paralysis abilities to keep me down so you can hit me with the Tri-beam," he said

Tien returned the smirk, "What can I say, Chiaotzu and I make an excellent team," Tien said to his successor.

"Yeah, to bad it didn't work. You'll find that Chiaotzu's mental abilities are useless against me. His abilities work on the mind, it manipulates the part of the mind that controls bodily functions, so he can choose to paralyze his opponent. This ability certainly would work on any ordinary opponent. However, against an opponent who has a trained mind as well as their own mental capabilities, it's useless and is only a waste of energy," Goku said

Tien and Chiaotzu were completely surprised by Goku's explanation, he just gave an in-depth detailed explanation of Chiaotzu's technique.

"It's too bad for you that I am such an opponent, I've been honing my mental capabilities for thirteen years. Here let be give you an example," Goku said, he then looked at Chiaotzu and using his ki, he sent his own mental attack.

Suddenly Chiaotzu felt a great force push against him and with a startled yell he was sent flying through the air.

Tien looked to his friend, "Chiaotzu," he yelled, quickly he then turned ahead only to see Goku in front of him holding a blue ki blast in his left hand, focused teal eyes locked with startled onyx. Tien then felt Goku shove the ki blast in his stomach and in an explosion, he was sent flying as well.

Putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, he used the second technique that he was famous for using and used it to instant transmit in front of Tien's path. The super saiyan then dropped to his back in the air and right when the triclops was above him Goku kicked him up further in the air with both of his feet, he then used his superior speed to appear above Tien and then charged. Once he was close enough, Goku punched Tien in the stomach making the triclops cough out saliva, Goku then took Tien's right arm and then threw him down to the ground.

Chiaotzu who was able to recover from his flight saw Tien flying to the ground. The mime looked up and saw Goku about to press his attack on his friend but Chiaotzu wasn't gonna have any of that. Remembering what Goku said about him having a trained mind, the mime decided against a mental attack and decided to do something else. Chiaotzu pointed his index finger at the saiyan and it started to glow orange, "Dodon Ray," Chiaotzu yelled, the ray then shot out of his finger and headed to the saiyan.

Goku turned to the ray and looked at it until it made contact with him, creating smoke.

Chiaotzu smiled, even Goku should be injured after that. Finally, the smoke cleared, however what Chiaotzu saw made him frown, standing there in the air was none other than Goku without even a mark on him. Goku locked eyes with Chiaotzu, the mime had to admit that he was actually a bit intimidated by Goku's stare, it felt like the saiyan was staring into his soul. Suddenly, Goku charged Chiaotzu at fast speeds, the mime barely saw this and retreated back, however it was futile because Goku had caught up to him in seconds. Chiaotzu tried to throw a punch but Goku parried it, and chopped at Chiaotzu which the mime blocked, even though the mime was able to block most of the damage, he could feel a bruise forming on his arm. Before Chiaotzu could even react, he had a knee in his gut courtesy of Goku. Goku tried slamming Chiaotzu on the ground but the mime teleported just in time. Once he had some room Chiaotzu shot a powerful ki blast at Goku. Goku however dodged the blast, in a distance you could see a huge explosion.

The saiyan was gonna charge at Chiaotzu but a low buzzing stopped him, his eyes wide in realization, Goku flew up just in time to keep himself from being cut down by a destructo-disc. Using the distraction to his advantage, Krillin appeared behind Goku and threw a kick to his back. Goku however sensed the kick and move just in time to dodge it, Goku then turned around and threw a punch at the former monk, who dodged the attack and threw his own punch which Goku caught. Goku kicked up with his knee which Krillin twisted away from and did a left round house kick which was blocked by Goku.

Goku was about to throw a punch but saw movement at the corner of his eyes and quickly backed off in time to dodge a kick from Yamcha. Out of nowhere a kick made contact with Goku's cheek and then a knee to the back of the head threw his head down. The ones who threw the attacks were shown to be Tien and Chiaotzu who floated next to their fellow humans.

The humans looked to see if any damage was done to their friend but unsurprisingly when Goku lifted his head, only a trickle of blood came from his lip which Goku wiped away.

"Good one," Goku said

"Dam, that was one of my strongest kicks," Tien said

"I knew Goku was powerful, but I don't think I ever realized just how much. It's one thing to see him fight others as a super saiyan but it's another to actually be the one who he's fighting," Yamcha said

"Well you better get ready guys because if I know Goku, then he is just getting warmed up," Krillin said

Goku smirked at Krillin's comment, "You're right about that Krillin. What do you say we quit the warm-up and get serious," he said

The others couldn't help but gulp at this, they knew that if Goku went full power then they'd have about zero of a chance at beating him even if they teamed up. But despite their trepidation, they knew that this was the best way to train so they got ready. Each of the humans got in a powered-up stance and yelled, their white aura appearing around each of them. It took only a minute for them to power up to their maximum.

Krillin's energy was as strong as Vegeta's super saiyan form when he saved Goku from Android 19.

Tien was somewhere around the same level as Krillin if anything a bit weaker.

Yamcha was as strong as Goku was when he returned to Earth from Yardrat.

Finally, Chiaotzu was about as strong as Goku was when he first turned Super Saiyan against Frieza.

Goku smirked at his friend's power levels, they all think themselves to be weak when they don't even know that each of them could defeat the likes of Cold family, which is impressive in itself, _'Perhaps, I should teach them the Kaioken, during this time, it would certainly help their bodies withstand strain, I can probably teach Chichi, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Ox as well,'_ Goku thought, after that thought the super saiyan got in his own power-up stance, his super saiyan aura appearing around him, he then yelled at the top of his lungs. His aura coming to life. A minute later Goku has powered up to his maximum. Goku stopped his yelling and then got in his fighting stance, he looked at his friends with a smirk still plastered on his face.

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all looked at Goku in shock, their old friend's body was glowing yellow, but his power was unbelievable, it was twice as strong as Gohan's power was when he fought Cell all of those years ago. Their shocked faces soon turned serious, they knew that even if Goku was stronger than them, they still had to fight, it was the only way for them to get stronger. They were martial artists, and as martial artists they had to face obstacles before, and they were able to pass them all. Now Goku, their old friend, their hero is an obstacle that they must pass, and just like every obstacle before him, they will pass him. With that the humans all got in fighting stances, they were ready to pass the one obstacle that has been in their way for years, and nothing was going to stop them.

**Roshi, Bulma, Ox King, and Chichi**

Roshi is seen dodging a punch thrown by Bulma. "Hiya," Bulma yelled as she threw a kick at the old master who side stepped the attack. Bulma seeing this pulled her leg back and punched with her left hand to Roshi's face which the martial artist knocked away. Bulma then tried to connect a knee to Roshi's stomach, but once again Roshi blocked the attack. Pushing the knee away, Roshi sent a weak palm strike to Bulma's stomach. When the attacked made contact, Bulma had the wind knocked out of her, the heiress took a couple of steps back and held her stomach in pain, her eyes closed tight. That one really hurt her, fighting through the pain, Bulma opened one eye and looked at Master Roshi. She couldn't believe that an old man who is over three centuries years old could hit that hard. His strength was overwhelming, apart of her thought about giving up, but the feeling she was getting while fighting was something she has never experienced before. Her adrenaline was pumping through her body, her blood pressure was high, and her mind was racing. She hasn't felt like this in years, _'Is this what it feels like to be in a fight,'_ Bulma thought as she panted. They've been sparing for ten minutes, and she hasn't been able to land a single attack on the man, it was incredibly frustrating yet exciting at the same time. Her body had some bruises on it from were Roshi hit her, yet despite that she was having the time of her life. _'I can see why Goku and the others love this so much, always being faced by obstacles and trying to surpass them. I always did love a challenge,' _Bulma thought, getting over the pain Bulma got in the turtle school fighting stance.

Roshi observed Bulma's form carefully, however unlike the past where he'd observed the bluenette in perverseness, this was a critical observation. He took note of her posture, the position Bulma's feet were, which foot she leaned on more, the positioning of her arms, he observed where she placed her hands, how tight her fists were, etc. From what Roshi saw the stance was decent, much better than what he was expecting. However, it still needed a lot work till it can be used to it's fullest, right now he could see a big opening on her torso that he could exploit at any time. Her fighting also isn't that bad, she showed off moves that he didn't even think that she even knew of. Yes, for a beginner Bulma was quite advanced, she must have picked up on these moves when she watched the group's fights and training sessions.

However, even though she knew more than the average beginner, her attacks were too predictable. There was a pattern that she was following. They'd have to work on that, she may be smart but there's a difference between being smart and being battle smart and right now Bulma only had the former but not the latter. Her stamina also needs to be improved, they've been sparing for ten minutes and already she was panting. As she got more tired, she got sloppier in her already predictable attacks. Yeah, there was a lot that they were gonna need to work on, if they were gonna make her an accomplished warrior.

Finally, Roshi decided to see how Bulma does when she is attacked and charged her as slow as he could.

Bulma barley saw Roshi move, she was amazed by the speed that Roshi was exhibiting. The old man was like a blur, the only indication she could make out was a orange and blue of his clothes. In an instant he was in front of her. Surprised Bulma didn't have enough time to dodge a palm to the cheek. Roshi wasn't done yet though, next he kicked he in the stomach and then round housed kicked her in the face.

After a kick to the face, Bulma was thrown to the ground, slowly the heiress got up and panted, his hits were literal blurs. Not to mention they hurt like hell, and the scary part was that she knew that the old man was holding back. She was one of the only people who knew about Roshi's training, heck he came to her for a gravity chamber. Told her that he wanted to take his training to the next level and the only way he could think of doing that was through gravity training.

Bulma was right in her assumption, right now Roshi was holding back most of his strength. Right now, he was using a level of strength that he was at in the 21st WMAT. Used against the Z Fighters, he'd be down in less than a second, however against a beginner like Bulma, it was overwhelming.

Roshi once again charged at Bulma and threw a punch at her. Barely seeing the attack, Bulma was barely able to move her head out of the way in time. Roshi continued his attack by sending a round house kick to Bulma's face which the heiress blocked. She winced though, feeling a bruise form on her arm. Bulma, however was unprepared for a sweep kick, taking her off her feet and making her fall on her back.

Chichi and Ox King have been watching the spar closely, Chichi out of curiosity, Ox King because he couldn't start his training without Master Roshi.

Chichi, to say was impressed by the fight. Bulma was showing that she had a bit of skill. However just like Roshi she as well could see the flaws that Bulma had. If this were two months ago, she wouldn't have been able to see as much as she does now. But because of her training with Goku, her battle sense has returned and improved drastically. Her mind is no longer one of a housewife but as a fighter and she has learned to observe and deduce a fighter. And from what she can see, Bulma has a lot of work to do. The woman has to many holes in her stance.

She was also impressed by Master Roshi, the old man was skilled, that's for sure, not to mention fast. If it were months ago, he would be nothing but a blur to her, but now as she watches him move, it's like he's moving in slow motion. She knew Roshi was holding back, Goku told her during training that Roshi has gotten more powerful since the 23rd tournament. Still, Chichi can't help but wonder just how powerful, he was. Was he stronger than her, Chichi knew that under Goku she has improved leaps and bounds when it came to strength not only in her body but also her mind. Goku may not be the brightest but if there was one thing he was an expert at, it was martial arts. _'Hm, maybe I can get him to open up a dojo. It'd be the perfect job, he gets to teach martial arts and we can make some money in the process. Haha, Goku always did enjoy teaching, the look of joy he'd get when he taught Gohan all of those years ago and when he teaches Goten. The love of teaching, one of the many things that Gohan inherited from Goku,'_ Chichi thought fondly

Chichi turned her attention back to the sparing session and saw Roshi land a double kick on Bulma making the genius stagger back. Chichi liked to think that she could match Roshi but seeing him in action, she's not entirely sure. When a fighter isn't fighting, it's easy to hide their strength, however when a fighter does fight, it's a lot easier to sense a fighter's true strength, and Chichi could sense Roshi's, and she's surprised with how powerful the old master was. He's not as strong as Goku or Gohan but really, who could ever match a super saiyan 3 and a mystic saiyan. But still from the strength that she's sensing, she'd say that he's at least as strong if not stronger than a super saiyan Goten, and that itself is impressive.

Ox King was excited, he hadn't seen his master fight in a long time and now watching him fight again brought back a lot of old memories for him. He couldn't wait to start the training.

Roshi once again threw a punch to Bulma's face but the heiress was able to cross her arms and block the attack. The punch forced Bulma to stumble backwards, she tried to keep her balance but failed and fell on her butt panting. As she sat on the ground Bulma can feel another bruise of many bruises that she got in this spar form on her arm.

Roshi deciding that he's seen enough, got out of his fighting stance, "Ok, that's enough," he said

Hearing the sparing session is over Bulma allowed herself to drop on her back and look at the sky.

"I must say, for a beginner you're quite skilled Bulma. You've displayed moves that I didn't even think you'd even knew of. You're fast and agile but you lack power and stamina, not to mention endurance. Your stance is decent enough for a spar but just barely, in an actual fight your defenses would be broken in a matter of seconds. We'll also have to work on developing your battle instinct but that will be rectified through our future sparring sessions," Roshi said

Bulma who was looking up at the sky, was listening to Master Roshi's assessment. She was being sure to pay close attention, so she knows what to improve on. But it was a little hard to pay attention when her body was aching with all of the bruises that covered it.

Roshi, seeing that his student was tired decided to give her a break, "You have an hour to rest, after that you will start the exercises, then I'll teach you some martial arts, and then we'll alternate," Roshi said

'_I don't think an hour will be long enough,'_ Bulma thought

Roshi turned is head to his oldest student, "Alright Ox, let's see what you remember, shall we," Roshi said as he got in a stance.

Ox King beamed in excitement, "Yes, of course Master Roshi," he said

Chichi seeing that it was her father's turn, walked away and stood next to a lying Bulma, she looked down at the heiress, "Having fun down there," she quipped

"Ha…_pant_…ha," Bulma panted

Chichi looked back up to the spar and saw her father get into a classic turtle stance, his cheerful demeaner vanishing and being replaced by determination.

"Alright, when you're ready," Roshi said

Ox nodded and then charged at the old man. Chichi had to admit she was surprised when she saw how fast her dad was. He was a lot faster than a man at his size and age would normally be.

In no time Ox King was in front of Roshi and threw a punch with his left fist. However, when the fist hit it went right through an after image. Seeing this Ox looked around quickly, catching something behind him Ox threw his right elbow back, but it was stopped by Master Roshi who appeared behind the giant. Pushing the elbow away, Roshi dropped down and sweeped Ox King's feet. Unlike Bulma though when Ox fell, he caught himself on his hands and knees.

Ox king got up and turned around to face his old master. Quickly Ox chopped down at Roshi, but the old man dodged by jumping up in the air. The chop hit the ground cracking it. While in the air Roshi kicked Ox king's chest, the strength of the kick was enough to send the man skidding backwards. "Come on Gyumao, is that the best you got. I know I taught you better than that," Roshi said

Gyumao once again charged Roshi, however when he was in front of the master, he was replaced with an after image. Roshi stood there for a moment his senses open, it was a second later when he caught sight of something, "There you are," Roshi said, with that Roshi sent his elbow out behind him. The elbow made contact with something and suddenly Gyumao appeared out of nowhere and was bent over in pain by having Roshi's elbow in his gut, "You're too predictable Gyumao. How many times have I told you to try to be as unpredictable as possible?" Roshi then removed his elbow from the giant's gut.

"I'm sorry…master…I'll be sure…to do better," Gyumao said as he was still feeling the pain of the elbow. Gyumao suddenly dropped to the ground to sweep kick Roshi but the master jumped over his attack and flipped, Roshi then kicked Ox King in the face with both feet tumbling down the giant. Roshi landed in front of Gyumao head gracefully.

"Better, now let's continue," Roshi said as he turned toward the fallen giant.

Gyumao got to his feet quickly and got in his fighting stance. Gyumao then disappeared from view, Roshi saw this and disappeared as well. Noises of combat can be heard all around the area.

Bulma who was watching the fight was startled in surprise, "They vanished, where are they," she exclaimed

"Don't worry, they're still here," Chichi said, her eyes moving left and right seeing the fight easily. It still amazed her of the abilities that she has gained just by training for a month with her husband. It makes her wish that she never gave up fighting in the first place. If she had trained with Goku all of those years, who knows how strong she'd be now.

Bulma looked up at her friend and saw Chichi's eyes move left and right, she'd occasionally look up and then back down. _'Can she actually see them,'_ Bulma thought, she was actually quite jealous, Chichi hadn't seriously trained in years and in one month the woman has learned to use ki enough to actually use ki blasts and fly, and now she can actually watch this fight without a problem.

The sparing session between Roshi and Ox King lasted for about and hour until finally the old master decided that he's seen enough from his old student. The old master stopped his movement and stood there. Seconds later Ox King appeared a few feet in front of Roshi, however unlike Roshi whose breathing was even, Gyumao was panting quite a bit. "Ok, Gyumao that's enough," Roshi said

Hearing that the match was over, Ox King relaxed.

"You did good Gyumao, much better than I expected," Roshi said

"Why thank you Master Roshi," Gyumao said

"Don't be feeling too proud of yourself. We still have some work to do, first thing is that your moves have gotten predictable, second is your stamina, our fight only lasted an hour and yet you're panting, you used to be able to go a lot longer than that. Also, we'll have to get over your biggest obstacle," Roshi said

"My biggest obstacle," Ox asked

"Your age. That is your biggest obstacle, and if you're gonna get over that you have a lot of work to do. You understand what I'm telling you boy," Roshi said

"Yes, Master Roshi, I understand completely," Ox King said

"Good, now that that's handled. Bulma," Roshi said as he looked at the bluenette

"Yeah," Bulma said as she sat up.

"Rest time's over, time to start your exercises," Roshi said

Bulma gulped, she had been dreading this since she was told about the regimen.

"Well Bulma, what are you waiting for get moving," Roshi said

"Yes, Master Roshi," Bulma said

"Now remember you'll be doing four sets of 50 pushups, four sets of 50 sit-ups and pullups, five sets of 40 bicycles, two sets of 80 crunches, you'll also sprint five laps around that lake," Roshi said pointing at a lake that is 10 miles in diameter.

Bulma's eyes widened at the sight of the lake, "Are you crazy, you expect me to sprint 5 laps around that entire lake. I can't do that, I only jog three miles maximum." Bulma said incredulously

"Well, you'll be doing it now, so get started. You'll be doing this to Ox," Roshi said

"Of course, Master Roshi," Ox king said, he then dropped down on the ground and started his pushups.

"Well Bulma get going, the more time you waste longer you train," Roshi said

Bulma was going to argue but decided it was a lost cause and got down on her hands and knees and started her pushups.

**Z Fighters**

Krillin and Goku are shown sparring each other in the air, throwing punches, kicks, knife hands, etc. but both are either dodging or blocking.

Krillin threw a punch at Goku's face only for the saiyan to tilt his head to the side dodging the punch. Goku tried kneeing Krillin in the chest but Krillin caught the attack, the former monk twisted in the air and tried to kick Goku in the chest but Goku caught the kick and threw Krillin down. Krillin collided with a tornado dissipating it. Before he could reach the ground though Krillin backflipped and stopped in the air. The monk looked up at Goku who was charging towards him. Seeing this Krillin cupped his hands together and blue energy started forming, "KA," Krillin said

Goku was 100 feet away from Krillin.

"ME," Krillin said

Goku was 50 feet away.

"HA," Krillin said

Goku was 20 feet away.

"ME," Krillin said

Goku appeared right in front of Krillin.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Krillin said as he shot his hands forward.

Goku was covered in the blue beam and was sent flying 50 feet away.

Krillin smiled at the site of the kamehameha wave pushing Goku.

Seconds later the kamehameha wave was destroyed by Goku powering up.

Krillin frowned at this. Suddenly Goku disappeared, surprised Krillin started looking around frantically trying to find where his super saiyan friend is. Before he knew it, Krillin was slammed in the back of his head by Goku and sent down to the ground. Goku teleported out of sight and then appeared ten feet below Krillin and when his friend was in front of him, Goku side kicked Krillin away, the saiyan followed after Krillin, he soon caught up and appeared below the monk. Krillin's eyes widened at the sight of his friend, Goku then kicked up with both of his legs, seeing the attack in time Krillin crossed his arms blocking the attack but due to the force of the attack, Krillin was sent farther in the air. Goku appeared 10 feet above Krillin and got ready for another attack. Krillin saw his friend and quickly he turned around where his back was to the ground, knowing he can't dodge Krillin crossed his arms again. When Krillin was in front of him Goku cupped his hands together and slammed Krillin away.

Krillin was once again sent to the ground by the force of the hit but this time he couldn't stop himself and he came crashing down through a rock formation.

Goku landed and looked at the rubble, seconds passed and still nothing but Goku knew better than to count his friend out. Suddenly the ground started shaking and the rocks were forced away from the area, flying in all directions.

Standing where the rubble used to be was Krillin with his aura surrounding his body.

The two turtle students looked at each other and smirked, "Just like old times," Krillin said

"Brings back memories doesn't it," Goku said

"Yeah, the two of us, training with Master Roshi. Back then it was us against the world," Krillin said in nostalgia.

Goku gave Krillin a genuine smile, "It still is Krillin except now it's us against evil," Goku said

Krillin seeing Goku's smile gave a genuine smile in return, "Yeah, it is isn't it," Krillin said

"No matter how many years pass or how many changes occur, one thing will never change. And that's you're my best friend," Goku said

"And you're mine, no matter what changes or how long we're apart. Us against evil, right," Krillin said

"Right," Goku said nodding, "But if we're gonna go up against evil, then we'll need to train. So, what do you say we continue, just like old times," Goku said while getting in a turtle stance.

"Just like old times," Krillin said, getting in a turtle stance as well.

The two despite the height difference are mirror images of each other. A second later and they disappear from view continuing their battle.

**Yamcha**

A punch was thrown right at Yamcha's face; however, the former desert bandit was barely able to dodge it. The person shown to throw the punch was shown to be Goku. Goku did a left round house kick however Yamcha was able to block the kick and pushed the kick away and threw his own punch only for Goku to catch it. Goku threw a punch of his own but Yamcha caught it as well. The two were in a grapple, yellow and white energy appearing around them.

Goku smirked, "Just like old times, a Yamcha," he said, referring to when they were kids.

Yamcha returned the smirk, "Yeah, except this time there's a sandstorm around us, we're both wearing orange, and you're no longer up to my chest," he said, remembering their first encounter fondly. "Not to mention," Yamcha lessened his strength, surprising Goku as he unexpectedly overpowered the bandit. Yamcha still in a grapple with Goku dropped down where his back was facing the ground and then kicked the saiyan in the stomach with both feet sending Goku farther up in the air. Yamcha disappeared and then appeared above Goku his hands cupped together and then slammed them on Goku's back, sending Goku back to the ground. "I'm much smarter."

Goku soon balanced himself out and stopped in the air and looked Yamcha in the eyes and then charged Yamcha. When Goku was in front of him Yamcha sent a kick at Goku only for it to pass right through and after image. Yamcha soon sensed an attack and turned around in time to bock a drop kick. The former bandit grabbed Goku's leg and threw him away, however when he released the saiyan Goku disappeared. Goku then appeared behind Yamcha and did a knife hand attack only for it to pass through an after image. Yamcha then appeared to Goku's right and threw a kick to his side only for the kick to go through an after image. Goku then appeared to Yamcha's left and did a left round house kick, however it went through another after image.

Goku looked around the area, "Where is he," he said to himself, a voice then caught his attention.

"Wolf Fang Fist," the voice yelled

Turning around, Goku barely had enough time to dodge Yamcha's strike to the face. Yamcha didn't stop though, he continued his technique. To bad for the bandit that Goku has experienced and seen the technique enough times to know where he'd strike next and was able to block and dodge all of the attacks and was able to send some of his own in the process.

Dodging the last strike Goku sent a kick to Yamcha's chest only for the bandit to cross his arms and block it but was sent flying back 10 feet in the process. Yamcha uncrossing his arms looked at Goku and saw the saiyan smirking.

"You should know by now Yamcha, that you can't use the same attack on me twice," Goku said

Yamcha gave a smirk of his own, "If that's the case then try this," he said, Yamcha held out his right arm, his left hand grabbing his right wrist. A second later a white ball appeared above Yamcha's hand. "Spirit Ball Go," he yelled, Yamcha then threw the ball at Goku **(It's the same throwing movement that he did when he threw the spirit ball at Hero/Kami in the 23****rd**** WMAT)**.

Surprised at the fast speed, Goku barely dodged the ball.

"Haa," Yamcha said as he started to control the spirit ball and made it turn around and go after Goku.

Surprised, Goku didn't have enough time to dodge and got hit in the face with the ball, the super saiyan grunted.

Yamcha continued controlling the ball and made it go after Goku again. The ball aiming to the stomach, Goku however was ready and dodged left letting the ball fly pass him. The spirit ball went up farther in the air and then headed down at Goku. The saiyan though once again dodged. It went like this for ten minutes, with the ball attacking and Goku dodging until Goku got sick of the game and when the spirit ball flew towards him, Goku charged a ki blast in his hand and then threw his hand forward. The ki in Goku's hand made contact with the spirit ball making both attacks explode, forming a cloud of smoke.

Yamcha observed the smoke, when the smoke disappeared Goku was nowhere in sight. Eyes widened in surprise Yamcha looked around, "Where'd he go," he said

Goku appeared behind Yamcha, "Right here," Goku said as he threw a right punch.

Yamcha hearing Goku's voice turned around only to be punched in the face and sent flying away somewhere in the sandstorm.

**Tien**

"TRI-BEAM," Tien said

"KAMEHAME," Goku said

"HAAAAA," they said as they launched their beams at each other and both beams collided. After a moment of collision, the beams exploded, and smoke was created and spread through the area. In the smoke two silhouettes are shown charging each other and collided. When the smoke cleared one can see Goku and Tien in a grapple, both trying to overpower the other, neither were willing to give an inch. Suddenly Goku headbutted Tien making the Triclops lose his concentration and release from the grapple. Using this opportunity to his advantage, Goku round house kicked Tien connecting to the side of the three eyed warrior's head sending him flying away.

Tien caught himself and landed on the ground, Goku followed suite. Tien then charged Goku and fired a ki blast, the super saiyan hit the blast away and fired his own blast but Tien evaded it and continued his way towards Goku. Once in front of Goku, Tien threw a punch at Goku who blocked it and then sent a knee to Tien who dodged it. Tien then sent a left round house kick to Goku's head, but his old rival blocked it with his forearm. Goku then sent a kick of his own but Tien caught the kick and started to swing Goku around in a circle. Tien did this two more times and then threw Goku in the air. Tien flew up in the air following Goku, Tien finally passed Goku and stopped ten feet above the saiyan and hit him down to the ground making the saiyan crash, picking up dust in the process.

Tien observed the dust cloud, he held no delusions that his opponent was defeated. He knows better than to underestimate Goku, he's done it twice in his life, and he refuses to do it a third time. Finally, the dust cleared and unsurprisingly Goku was shown standing looking a little dirty. The two combatants looked at each other and then charged, they met halfway and threw punches and kicks at each other, each dodging or blocking the attacks.

Tien threw a punch at Goku, however the triclops overextended the punch and Goku dodged it, he then grabbed Tien and threw him away. Tien however disappears from the air and Goku disappears as well following his predecessor.

**Chiaotzu**

Chiaotzu was rapid firing ki blasts at his opponent who was flying away from them, dodging them just by a few feet. Goku soon stopped and started to fire his own ki blasts canceling out Chiaotzu's attack. Once the two stopped their attacks and the smoke cleared, the two opponents disappeared and moments later, booms were heard, and shock waves were created.

Chiaotzu in hyperspace which is a flashing of multiple colors, "Dam it, Goku really is better than I thought he was," he said

"Thanks," Goku's voice came from nowhere, the super saiyan then appeared to Chiaotzu's right surprising the mime, "But, I can't take all of the credit."

To surprised to do anything, Chiaotzu didn't have enough time to block a kick to the face, he was sent out of hyperspace and crashing to the ground.

Goku appeared from hyperspace, "I had a lot of strong opponents," he said

Chiaotzu got up from the ground and floated up in the air.

A second passed, and the two combatants charged each other throwing punches and kicks, both either blocking or dodging. The two then disappeared for a few seconds.

When they appeared, it shows Goku punching Chiaotzu in the cheek. They then disappear again and appear again to show Chiaotzu kicking Goku in the head. They then disappear again.

Goku kneed Chiaotzu in the gut but Chiaotzu blocked the attack. The mime tries to kick Goku in the chest but is blocked. Goku throws a knife hand attack but Chiaotzu dodges and charges up a ki blast and throws it at Goku's face, only for Goku to move his head to the side letting the ki blast pass by his head. Chiaotzu tries to retreat but isn't fast enough and winds up being grabbed by Goku and thrown away in the sandstorm. Goku seeing Chiaotzu disappear, disappears to follow.

**Somewhere in the sandstorm**

Yamcha is shown flying in the air from Goku's hit, finally the baseball player was able to stop himself and floated there for a moment. "Ok, that hurt," he said

Krillin appeared next to Yamcha, "Hey buddy, you look like hell," Krillin said

"Hey, you're not exactly all well kept either pal," Yamcha retorted

"You two would be jabbing each other in the middle of training," a voice came from nowhere, seconds later Tien appeared next to Krillin with his arms folded.

Yamcha and Krillin just grinned at Tien in response, "What can we say, we're jokesters at heart," Krillin said getting a laugh from Yamcha and an amused smirk from Tien.

Suddenly Chiaotzu was seen flying backwards, Yamcha seeing this caught the mime, and then let him go to allow him to float on his own. "Thanks," Chiaotzu said

Yamcha nodded, "The guy packs a wallop, doesn't he," he said

"Did you really expect anything less from Goku, he's got speed, power, skill, experience, and smarts. Seriously saiyans," Krillin said

"Yes, but we have those things two Krillin," Tien said

Suddenly Goku appeared 10 feet in front of his friends facing Krillin, "Yes, you do," Goku said

Another Goku appeared to Goku's right, facing Yamcha, "And when you transform," Goku two said

A third Goku appeared to the left of Goku, facing Tien, "Those skills will be multiplied," Goku three said

A fourth Goku appeared to the right of Goku two, facing Chiaotzu, "Till then, I suggest learning the Kaioken technique," Goku four said

"It will really help you," the four Goku's said together.

The four humans were surprised at seeing four Goku's.

"I thought he seemed weaker than he was from the beginning. Now it makes sense, he's been using the Multiform Technique," Tien said

All four Goku's smirked and then merged back together into one Goku, "As I said before, it would be in your best interest to learn the Kaioken. It will be a big help in the future," Goku said

"Who says we don't know the Kaioken," Yamcha replied getting a raised eyebrow in question from Goku.

"We've trained with King Kai, same as you Goku, and we've learned some of his techniques, such as the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb. We've just never used them," Tien said

"And why's that," Goku questioned wondering why his friends would never use such useful techniques.

"The Kaioken puts to much strain on our bodies, when we were dead, it was easy but when we were revived, it really wore us out, and the spirit bomb took to much time to charge up. In the end, it didn't seem worth it," Yamcha said

"The Kaioken if a very helpful technique to use in battle, sure it puts strain on your body but it's worth it in the end," Goku said

"Not all of us are saiyans Goku," Yamcha said

"Maybe, but if your body can't handle the strain of the Kaioken, then you might as well forget even trying to transform. Transforming will put strain on your body. If you can't take the strain of the Kaioken then this training is meaningless," Goku said, his friends listening to what he's saying, "The reason why my body didn't practically destroy itself when I first transformed was because my body was use to being strained. Think of transforming as learning to ride a bike. One doesn't just ride a two wheeled bike off the bat, first they have training wheels put on and after some time with the training wheels, they can then take off the training wheels and learn how to ride a bike properly and once properly learned, riding a bike becomes second nature." Goku saw that his friends were still listening and continued, "Think of transforming as riding a bike, and the Kaioken are the training wheels. Get used to the Kaioken and transforming will be much easier for you. It's like you said Yamcha, you're not saiyans, but your bodies can still adapt. Your bodies will adapt to the Kaioken, but that will only happen if you keep on using it."

After listening to Goku's speech, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all seemed to be deep in thought, Goku decided to let them think, this training was for them, so he can't rush things. Minutes passed and it seems that they all made up their minds about something, Goku could tell by the look in their eyes. Their eyes had determination in them.

At the same time Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien got into power up stances and red energy started to flicker around them, "KAIOKEN X3," the humans all yelled, suddenly their bodies got bigger and crimson aura surrounded them. They all then got into fighting stances, looking at Goku with determination in their eyes. Goku smiled and his golden aura lit ablaze, and he as well dropped in a stance. All five of them then disappeared and loud booms can be heard.

**Turtle Hermit Camp, 5 hours later**

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH," Bulma yelled as she and Ox were being chase by a t-rex around the lake. However, Ox was far ahead of Bulma, so he didn't really have to worry about the giant reptile.

Roshi landed on the ground, three big fighters landed 10 feet in front of him. All three fighters are about seven feet tall, the first fighter was dark green, had brown spots all over his body, was quite muscular, he was wearing dark blue armor that looked similar to saiyan armor, his name was Kishime; the second warrior was fat, and yellow, he has three horns going down the back of his head, wore a red vest, and red boots, this warrior's name was Misokatsun; finally there was the third warrior, he has light pink skin, was very muscular, wore a two piece red armor with red boots, and has red hair, his name is Ebifurya**(If you don't know who I'm talking about, they are the bio-warrior in the dragon ball z worlds strongest movie. If you can't get a picture in your mind, then go to google images and type in dragon ball z worlds strongest and you'll see some pictures.)**.

Roshi stared down the three warriors that defeated him, all those years ago. Seconds passed and the bio-warriors charged Roshi and attacked him on all sides, Roshi however blocked every attack that they threw at him with ease. Roshi caught a punch thrown by Ebifurya and threw it away, Misokatsun tried to hammer Roshi on the head with his hands together, but Roshi stepped backwards dodging the attack, in the corner of his eyes Roshi caught a light coming near him and ducked. Passing over him were two electrically charged whips, "FOOL ME ONCE," he said, he then held one hand to his side a blue ball of energy appearing in it, Roshi quickly turned around to face Kishime all the while chanting, "Kamehameha," Roshi then thrust his hand forward and blue energy shot out from it enveloping Kishime. Once the kamehameha wave disappeared Kishime was nowhere in sight.

Seeing their comrade die shocked the other two bio-warriors but their shock then turned to anger, and they charged Roshi once again attacking him. Despite their anger though Roshi was still dodging them with ease, it reminded him of the match that he had with Man Wolf in the 22nd WMAT. _'Ah those were the days,'_ he thought, Roshi was soon brought out of his thoughts by another of Bulma's screams. The old master turned his attention while dodging his enemy's attacks to Bulma who was still being chased by a t-rex. "Keep going Bulma, don't let him catch you now, you still have three more laps," Roshi yelled

"THIS IS CRAZY," Bulma yelled as she jumped up just dodging the t-rex's chomp, she then ran faster than before.

"Well, I wouldn't have summoned the t-rex if you weren't taking so long on your first lap," Roshi yelled at he ducked a punch by Ebifurya.

"YOU'RE INSANE," Bulma yelled as she continued running.

"Don't even think about changing directions, you still need to finish your laps," Roshi yelled, and he angled his body left to dodge a kick from Misokatsun.

"YOU ARE A LUNATIC," Bulma yelled as she ran faster.

"Hehehe, say what you want, but I get results," Roshi said, he then decided that he's had enough of this spar and decided to end it. With a yell Roshi did a quick power up, he the drove a kick into Ebifurya's gut making him bend over in pain. The old master then jumped in the air above the pink skinned warrior and let himself fall. Once upon Ebifurya, Roshi dug his knee in the back of his neck killing the warrior. Roshi landed on the ground, the same time Ebifurya's body dropped lifeless. Ebifurya then disappeared from existence.

Misokatsun suddenly tackled Roshi only to go through an after image. The yellow warrior looked around trying to find the master of Goku but couldn't do so. Misokatsun then felt a hand placed on his back, he glanced behind him and to his fear there was Roshi.

"Hello," Roshi said, and before the bio-warrior could do anything Roshi shot out a blue ki beam from his hand, the ki beam hit Misokatsun's back, but because of his stretching ability, it was just stretching him. The bio warrior grinned confident that the ki beam world deflect right back at Roshi. But the ki beams kept on going stretching him further and further, finally he was past his limit and the ki beam shot through him. Air escaping him, Misokatsun is shown flying away in all directions until finally, he crashes to the ground picking up dust. Once the dust clears, Roshi sees the bio warrior lying on the ground with a giant hole in his stomach. Seconds passed and the bio warrior disappears from existence. Seeing this Roshi sighs, "I always did want a little revenge against those three, but still, it was too easy. Perhaps I should make my own opponent, with a higher power level," Roshi said

A boom got Roshi's attention and he turned his head to see Chichi fighting Raditz. Using her bond with Goku, Chichi was able to access his memories and was able to see Raditz. Knowing her strength is near Raditz's, she decided that he would be a good sparing partner. Using the room's affects, a fake version of Raditz was created, however despite being a fake this Raditz was like the real one, same appearance, same attitude, and same power level.

Chichi was punched in the face by the elder brother of Goku and was sent skidding five feet.

"What's the matter woman, am I to much for you. It only makes sense, after all I was to much for that weakling brother of mine, he had to sacrifice his own life just to defeat me and save your worthless son. A disgrace, the both are," Raditz said

Hearing the imaginary saiyan disrespect her husband and son and being reminded of one of the many times where she couldn't protect her family pissed Chichi off and suddenly white aura surrounded Chichi and more power seemed to flow through her. Using the newfound power Chichi disappeared, surprising Raditz.

"Where'd she go," Raditz yelled

Roshi was surprised as well with Chichi's power up, it seemed to have come from out of nowhere, then he remembered, the emotional spectrum. _'Will, anger, fear, greed, love and compassion. These are the six key emotions that cause a transformation. I wonder does the emotion depend on the person. Chichi has always been one to anger quite easily, could it be that because of her training in ki that her anger can bring out more power within her. Could anger be Chichi's way of transforming, and if that's so then what about the others. What about mine,'_ Roshi thought

Raditz was still looking for the son matriarch, "SHOW YOURSELF," he yelled, Raditz suddenly felt great pain in his stomach, he looked at saw that Chichi was in front of him with her knee dug in his stomach. Raditz backed away from Chichi holding his stomach, pieces of his armor on the ground.

Chichi however wasn't done with the saiyan, "I think it's time to show one of my husband's techniques, and unlike the kamehameha wave, and instant transmission. This one is 100 percent original," Chichi said, she then got in a stance that track runners get into when they're about to run, "Meteor…. COMBINATION!" Chichi the took off running towards Raditz at blinding speeds. Once in front of Raditz, Chichi elbowed him in the cheek the force sending his head back. Chichi kicked Raditz all over his body, she then round housed him in the stomach, she then continued the combination and started kicking Raditz multiple times in the face, Chichi kicked Raditz in the cheek then straight in the face making the saiyan stumble backwards in pain. But Chichi wasn't finished, she then uppercut Raditz in the stomach, making saliva escape his mouth. After a second Raditz fell to the ground on his back. Chichi jumped up in the air 10 feet and turned to where she was facing Raditz. Chichi then cupped her had together and put them to her side, "KA…MEE…..HA…..MEEEE….HAAAAAAAAAAAA," Chichi chanted as she then released the Kamehameha wave toward her brother-in-law, who looked at the wave with fear. The wave hit Raditz and dust picked up. Chichi landed on the ground in front of the dust cloud. Goku's wife glared at the dust cloud waiting to see what happened. Once the cloud disappeared, Chichi saw Raditz lying on the ground bloody and bruised all over, his armor almost destroyed with only his spandex shorts intact. Seconds later Raditz disappeared from existence.

"That was quite the workout," Chichi said to herself, a clap got Chichi's attention, she and Roshi looked to where the clap was coming from and saw Goku along with Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu all walking towards them. "Goku!"

"Hey there," Goku said

Chichi ran to Goku and hugged him, who hugged her back.

"Hey Chichi, that was an excellent fight, you had," Goku complimented his wife.

"You think so," Chichi asked

"Yeah, you definitely did better that I did when I fought Raditz. You were amazing," Goku complimented, he then turned to his friends, "Wouldn't you say, guys?"

Goku's friends all smiled in response, "Yeah, I have to say, I was quite surprised with how you did against a saiyan. You definitely did better than we did with our first Vegeta saiyans," Yamcha said

"That's Goku's wife for you, she would be tough enough to take one down," Krillin said

"You did very well Chichi," Tien said

"Agreed," Chiaotzu said

"Thanks," Chichi said blushing like mad, she's been complimented on her cooking skills but this is the first time she's been complimented on her martial arts skills outside of Goku.

Roshi walked up to the group, "What are you all doing here," Roshi asked

"Well, I did say that I'd come in a couple of hours to check up on Chichi, as well as Bulma and Ox King," Goku said

"That and we all decided that we wanted to try a different training area," Krillin said getting nods from his fellow humans.

"We've gotten used to the Sandtrap room and are looking for something more challenging," Yamcha said

"We found some good rooms for us to use, on our way here. We'll most likely be using them," Tien said

"I think we should go to the one with the speeding fire balls, it will help us with out dodging and our speed," Yamcha said

"I say we go to the blizzard room with the snow demons," Krillin said

"As you can see, we're still debating on where to train," Goku said making Chichi laugh.

Just then Roshi noticed something about Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu, "Is it just me or do you four look bigger all of a sudden," he asked

Chichi looked at Goku's four friends and noticed that yeah, they do look a lot bigger than the last time she saw them.

The five friends all smirked at each other, "They're using the Kaioken right now," Goku said

"Really. Since when you guys know the Kaioken" Chichi asked the four humans

The turtle students all nodded their heads, "Hey we learned from King Kai too, sure we didn't spend a year there like Goku did, but we were able to get the gist of things pretty quickly," Yamcha said

"The only reason we never used the Kaioken was because it put to much strain on our bodies. Goku told us we should use the Kaioken, that it would help with our training," Tien said

"How so," Chichi asked

"Transformations put strain on the body, so does the Kaioken, Goku said that if we use the Kaioken enough times then our bodies will get use to the strain and once use to the strain, it will be easier for us to transform," Krillin said

"But why are you using the Kaioken now, if you're not training," Roshi asked

"Ah, but we are training Master Roshi," Krillin said

"Seven years ago, Goku and Gohan decided to stay in their super saiyan states for the entire duration of the training and toward the cell games. They did that so that their bodies can get more use to the strain of the super saiyan forms until they feel no strain at all. That way they could save more power. Well Goku's having us do the same thing," Yamcha said

"We're gonna continuously use the kaioken throughout our time here, whether we're training or relaxing until in becomes like second nature to us. And when we unlock the super sapien transformation, we're gonna do the same for that. Right now, we're using Kaioken x3, when we get use to the strain, we're gonna up the ante to times four and so on," Tien said

"Hmm, that's some smart thinking. You know I wouldn't mind learning the Kaioken myself, it certainly would help out a lot," Roshi said

"I'd like to learn it too," Chichi said

Goku laughed, "I guess, it's a good thing I was planning on teaching you guys the kaioken then," Goku said

"Really," Chichi said almost excitedly

"Yeah, it will really help out with the training. I do suggest taking the kaioken slow at first. The first couple of times you use it. It put some serious strain of the body, make sure you have properly learned the technique before using it. However, once you learn it, I suggest you use it constantly, like these guys are," Goku said gesturing toward his friends, "You're body will get use to the strain within time and once it's use to the strain, you'll be able to use the kaioken much easier to higher levels as well as I said before it will make transforming easier."

"Master Roshi," a tired voice got everyone's attention, the group looked toward the voice and found Bulma practically dead at her feat.

"Yes Bulma," Roshi answered

"We finished the laps, please tell me we're done for the day," Bulma said

"Done for the day? It's only three o'clock, of course we're not done training," Roshi said

"But, I'm exhausted," Bulma said

"You had a break when we ate lunch, your next break is at dinnertime. Till then work on your kata's until I give you more instructions," Roshi said

"Yes, Master Roshi. Hey guys," Bulma said as she walked away from the group. She stopped a few feet away from them and started her kata's.

"So are you gonna show us or what," Chichi asked making Goku smile.

"Sure, let's start," Goku said as he taught Roshi and Chichi the Kaioken, it took some time Roshi was able to learn it fairly quickly because of his years of training but it was obvious that it was gonna take Chichi more than a day to learn the technique. And that's how it went for the rest of the day, Roshi and Chichi practicing the Kaioken attack with Bulma and Ox king doing their regimen. Goku and the others decided to go to another training room, they decided on the volcanic training room that Tien found while they were exploring the Transdimensional Time Chamber. Hours passed and finally it was time for them to go to sleep.

**Hall of Bedrooms**

"Night guys," Goku said

"Nights," everyone else said as they all entered their rooms.

**Krillin's room**

Krillin closed his door as he walked further in the room, he released the kaioken and his muscles shrunk back to normal. The monk walked further in the room and to the dresser. He opened the dresser and pulled out yellow pajamas. Krillin stripped out of his gi and put on the pajamas, he then got in bed pulled on the covers and fell asleep.

**Bulma's rooms**

Bulma is shown in her room, she walked to her bed and then dropped her body on the mattress falling asleep immediately.

**Yamcha's room**

Yamcha in green pajamas was lying in bed with the TV on. He checked the DVD library and found DVDs of all the tournaments he and his friends participated in. He is currently watching the 21st WMAT DVD and eventually fell asleep.

**Tien's room**

Tien is shown sleeping in bed bare-chested.

**Chiaotzu's room**

Chiaotzu wearing black pajamas is shown lying on his side asleep.

**Roshi's room**

"Heheheh," Roshi said as he was watching exercise DVDs.

**Ox's room**

Ox king is shown on his bed snoring.

**Goku and Chichi's room**

Goku and Chichi who were in their room were talking as they got their pajamas on.

"You did good with the Kaioken," Goku said

"Good? Goku, I barely pulled it off," Chichi said

"Hey at least you didn't faint the first time you used it, unlike me," Goku joked

Chichi laughed, "Oh. Have I finally been able to best the great Goku, the Legendary Super Saiyan," Chichi said

Goku laughed, "Don't be so surprised. I'm just your everyday kind of guy, well except for being an alien from outer space and having been revived from the dead a month ago," he said, Goku laughed, "Wow, when did our lives become a sci-fi/fantasy movie."

Chichi laughed, "Honestly, I have no idea. I'd say it became sci-fi when capsules were invented and fantasy when the dragon balls were discovered," she said

Goku laughed, he then gained a Vegeta like smirk, Chichi noticed this. The last time Goku had that smirk was the night Goten was conceived. She suddenly felt a little nervous.

"You know, we don't have to stop training. We can have our own training session here. In fact, I just thought of another way to increase both your stamina and your endurance," Goku said as he strolled towards his wife.

"Goku, you know that training to much, we will just end up abusing our bodies. Our bodies need rest, didn't you say something similar to the others back after you got back from the time chamber seven years ago," Chichi said

"Yes, but I think you'll find this training to be more enjoyable," Goku said and before Chichi could say or do anything Goku picked her up.

"GOKU," Chichi said in surprise.

Goku then let them both fall on the bed, making sure to slow down the fall with his energy so not to hurt his wife.

When they hit the mattress Chichi couldn't help but laugh, she then felt Goku's hand slide under her shirt, "Is this the training you're talking about," she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep, it's been awhile since we've done this training," Goku said as he gripped Chichi's right breast making her gasp in pleasure, "Let's see if we can improve those skills shall we," Goku said as he kissed Chichi's neck and continued to massage her breast.

Chichi moaned, even though one of the things that Chichi fell in love with Goku was his naivety and innocence. She really loves it when he get's like this, so commanding and animalistic, it's as if he's the predator and she's the prey. She knows that this is his saiyan instincts at work and she can feel those same instincts take over her as well as he continued. She grabbed his head making him look at her, "I love you," Chichi said

Goku smiled, "I love you too," he said, and he meant it, back when he was a child, he didn't know what love really was or felt like. It was only until his match with Chichi all those years ago where he finally saw the real her, he fiery attitude, her stubbornness, her fighting spirit, her beauty but most of all her strong will. Yes, it was in that match that Goku fell in love with the woman in front of him, that single match showed him so much and he knew at the end that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was that day he realized something else. One match and you can learn almost everything about your adversary. That one fight can reveal what kind of person your opponent is. It was that day that he became a believer in this. There have been people who didn't believe this but after showing them through a spar, they as well became believers just like him, and it's all because of the beautiful woman below him. With that thought Goku moved his face towards Chichi's and connected their lips together.

That night they showed each other just how much they loved each other.

**END CHAPTER**

**I don't know Ox King's real name, so I went with one of his aliases that I found online. If anyone does have his real name though, please PM me or put it in the reviews.**


End file.
